Harry Stern Evolved
by pikachuevolves34
Summary: Continuation of Harry Stern. It's been several months since Xana has been defeated. When strange occurrences happen at Kadic, the Lyoko Warriors turn the supercomputer back on.
1. Xana 20

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Xana 2.0

"Faster worms," ordered Jim as he led them to the computer lab. "It's time to move your muscles!"

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation and fondness for the gym teacher. He meant well but could be overbearing at times. He'd gotten better recently though.

"At least we've got back to normality," he muttered so no one could hear him and take it the wrong way. "Well, as normal as it can be with another mind in my head, a supercomputer nearby in the abandoned facotry, the knowledge of everything under the sun and superpowers. My powers are back to what hey used to be now at least."

It had been several months since they had destroyed Xana. He still had a program running to tell him if there was any re-emergance of the rogue program.

"It's still gym," continued Jim. "Stem, lift your legs. Other Stern, get your brother in line!"

"Why are we here?" asked Odd as the three walked in. Harry rubbed his head as a sudden headache faded away as quickly as it had arrived.

"It can't be. He's dead. It has to be a figment of my imagination."

"Intrigued Della Robbia?" asked Jim. "Come in!"

"Are we exercising with the computers? With motion sensors?" asked Jeremy excitedly and curiously.

"Very funny Belpois! We have to get to your level! The students we have are geeks!" yelled Jim. "And that means less sports!"

"Maybe you'll finally pass gym," said Aelita as she smiled.

"You should go out," said Harry with a smirk, "You two would be great together."

"I have found something that will make you move with computers! It's called cyber sports," gushed Jim in excitement.

"I don't think it means literal cyber sports," muttered Sissi as she stroked her blonde hair.

"Did you dye your hair?" asked Harry as Sissi sat down. She nodded. "It looks good on you. I think blonde suits you."

"Where's the hole for the CD?" asked Jim as he struggled to find it. Harry walked over and opened it for him. "Thank you Stern."

The computer sparked and Harry rubbed his head. He met Jeremy's gaze.

"Xana," Harry mouthed at him. "It's him."

"That's some cyber sport," called Odd.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Jim as the computers showed glitched screens.

"Harry?" asked Aelita. "Is this your doing?"

Harry shook his head.

Later

"Harry, what's up?" asked William as he walked over with Yumi. "You look worried."

"Harry thinks Xana is back," said Jeremy with an eye roll. William stiffened in surprise and worry. "It's probably just his imagination."

"I knew what I saw and felt," insisted Harry as he pulled up the program. "And I was right. Look."

He showed the program logs to Jeremy.

"It could be just a glitch," said Jeremy dismissively. "You're getting worked up over nothing."

"The time the program registered Xana's presence was the time that the computer sparked," said Harry. "And my programs don't glitch."

"Chill out," said Odd as he lounged against the bench. "It's probably just paranoia."

"It really doesn't help that you got Xanafied so many times," said Yumi with an eye roll. "That has to mess you up."

"Shouldn't we check it out?" asked Sissi. "It could be something worth looking at. I like my normal life but if the world's in danger..."

"No," said Jeremy firmly. "It's just a fault."

A blaring noise came out of the speakers and they covered their ears. The socket came off and red electricity travelled up the wire.

"Tell me you saw that," said Aelita. Jeremy shook his head in disbelief.

"That code in the computer room. The sparks. And now this," said Harry. "It can't be a coincidence."

"Xana?" asked Ulrich as they strode quickly to Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm. "We didn't destroy him?"

"Well, we could turn on the supercomputer and see," said Jeremy as Odd offered Ulrich a GameCube controller. Pushing it away, Ulrich focused on Harry.

"And see what?" asked Yumi. "Our school falling apart? Our teacher being crazy? We'd already know that."

"The supercomputer and the Lyoko warriors. That's all over," said Ulrich. "It has been for months."

"Xana might be alive and you're laughing? A few years ago, you would have gone with less suspicion," pointed out Aelita.

"And there is a way that Xana could have survived," said Harry as he opened his eyes. "Franz suggested that he weakened himself and hid to regain his strength. That's why we haven't heard a peep out of him for the last few months."

"They're right," said William. "We have to check it out."

"We're getting ganged up on," moaned Ulrich. "Why is everyone so eager to activate the computer again?"

Factory

"This place really freaks me out," muttered Yumi as they walked to the elevator. Jeremy entered the code and they moved down to the supercomputer.

"It's freezing in here," moaned odd.

"The supercomputer produced the heat," explained Harry. "That's why it has to be so cold so it can work properly."

"Wait," said Ulrich as Jeremy was just about to start up the computer. "Are you sure about this?"

"We have to know," said Harry. "Uncle Franz agrees with me."

"I saw Xana's codes," insisted Aelita. "And if Harry says he has a headache, the kind caused by Xana, then I believe him. Jeremy, turn it on unless you want me to do it."

"I don't want to be caught underprepared," added William. "Last time that happened, i wasn't so much underprepared as slightly out of my depth."

"And the world is in danger if Xana is back," said Sissi. "If he really is back, we need to know."

Jeremy switched it on and the computer rose out of its casing.

Network

Lights floated around as a sphere lit up.

Lab

"Well, everything seems to be working," said Jeremy as he sat on the chair. "We have given birth to Lyoko again. But two sectors have disappeared."

Harry leant over but Jeremy stopped him.

"No Harry. We're not keeping the supercomputer on so there's no point. I'll launch the scan." Jeremy typed away. "Nothing in the data stream. Nothing on the sensors. Let's look at the towers. No activated tower. No trace of Xana."

"Looks like your fears were unfounded," said Sissi.

"Xana's not the type to leave a sticky note starting 'I'm back'," said Aelita. "Maybe he's on another virtual world."

"We destroyed the replikas," said Jeremy.

"Only ones created by Xana," said Harry. "Maybe there's one that someone else created and he hid in that supercomputer. It could be why we haven't detect him. And remember we've only just woken Lyoko up. It's going to take time for Xana to realise that."

"Harry, can I talk to Franz directly?" asked Jeremy. Harry closed his eyes and opened them again.

"He doesn't want to control me. I'll just act as a relay."

"Ask him if what you said is a possibility."

Harry cocked his head. "Franz said it is. Xana is a smart one. He could easily find a way to survive."

"What are you doing Harry?" asked Jeremy as Harry loaded a program.

"A surprise for Aelita assuming this works. Just try to make sure that when I return, there is an empty scanner."

"Return from where?" asked William.

"Lyoko of course. Since we activated it again, I might as well run it." Harry met Jeremy's eyes. "Please."

"Good idea," said Odd. "I'll come."

"I will too," said Aelita. "I want to see another reminder of my father, the core of Lyoko. And you can tell me what you're planning Harry."

"Count me in," said William with a small smile. "I want to see it one last time."

Jeremy sighed as he realised that they ere set on going.. "There's no point convincing you otherwise, is there?"

They all shook their heads as they headed to the scanners.

"Transfer Harry. Transfer Aelita. Transfer William. Scanner Harry. Scanner Aelita. Scanner William. Virtualisation. Transfer Odd. Scanner. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"Oh yeah! This is too good," yelled Odd enthusiastically as he landed and fired. "It's a pity that there aren't any monsters. Harry, can you send me some scorpions to fight?"

"Is the program working Jeremy?" asked Harry as the requested monsters materialised. Odd whooped and started firing. The monsters swarmed Odd but didn't fire or hurt him.

"I think so. You haven't told me what it does so I can't tell," said Jeremy.

Aelita walked towards the labyrinth.

"Aren't you going the wrong way?" asked William.

"When they've finished their stroll, we shut off the supercomputer. Do we agree?" asked Yumi.

"I don't miss the fighting days," said Sissi with a shrug.

"There's no point keeping it on," said Jeremy as he looked at Harry's program. "This code... it looks like Franz Hopper's. Are you bringing him back Harry?"

"He doesn't deserve to be stuck in my head," said Harry. "And I think Aelita wants him back."

Aelita hugged him with muffled sobs. "Thank you Harry."

Yumi and Ulrich left as the avatars on the ID cards glowed red. "Harry, there's a problem. Your ID cards are going red."

"That's odd," said Harry with a frown. "The only reason I can think of was if Xana used us as human shaped soul jars."

"Can you give me my board?" asked Odd as Harry and William followed Aelita. It appeared and odd jumped on it.

Sewers

"I love Harry and Aelita but it seems they're doing this just to get back into Lyoko," said Yumi as the two headed back to school.

"It's not like Harry to do that," said Ulrich. "He truly believed that there was a chance of Xana being back. It's more important for him to check, what with Xana wanting his body."

"And it was sweet of him to try to bring Franz back," said Yumi. "But that's impossible. Franz's body was destroyed to power the program that destroyed Xana."

"It's possible," argued Ulrich. "Harry may have received the right codes to do that. What about a workout at the gym?"

Lyoko

"I was thinking," said Odd as he circled the tower. Aelita touched it. "With Xana gone, it would be stupid not to use this. It could be an amusement park. Five mysterious new worlds to explore! Welcome to Lyoko Land!"

"I'll have to reprogram the forest and ice sector first Odd," interrupted Harry.

Gym

Yumi and Ulrich practiced their martial arts. Ulrich managed to get on top of Yumi and kissed her.

"Ah, very good," said Jim as he walked in. "Working outside school hours. I need to change some fuses."

Lyoko

"We could have some ghost Overboards," said Odd as he fired. "Have everything super creepy with skeletons."

"We're not making a theme park Odd," said Jeremy as he watched the program's progress. "I take it I can bring you in once this has finished Harry?"

"Yep," said Harry. "Materialise me on my own Jeremy. I don't want the data getting mixed with someone else's."

"This can't be possible," muttered Jeremy as the scan showed a tower. "I have a signal. There's an activated tower."

"What?" asked William.

"Could you repeat that please?" asked Odd.

"There's an activated tower in sector five."

"I knew Xana was back," said Harry. "Where's fish head? I wouldn't put it past Xana to try to bring me under his control."

"But we're in front of the tower and it's not active," said Aelita.

"There's another one. A new one."

They spun around as they heard a noise behind them. Three megatanks rolled out of the darkness. Harry threw three shuriken and the megatanks imploded.

"I think Xana's decided that imploding is better than exploding," said William as they ran towards the tower.

"I can't disagree with that William," called Harry from up ahead. "This means that I have to be on my guard though."

"Jeremy! Who was it that said Xana had disappeared?" asked an annoyed Odd. "He's back."

"I don't understand," said Jeremy in disbelief. "How could Xana survived? There was nothing then the tower activated."

"Jeremy, warn Ulrich and Yumi," said Harry as he dodged a hornet. "Xana will most likely go after them."

"And transfer me over," said Sissi as Jeremy called Yumi.

Kadic

Yumi picked up her phone.

"Jeremy? What? Ok. On our way." She ended the call. "Xana's attacking."

"Why am I not surprised?" muttered Ulrich as they exited the gym. Jim followed them. "Hey Jim."

The eye of Xana flickered in Jim's eyes.

"Spectre. Run!"

They fled towards the manhole. The spectre intercepted Ulrich and grabbed him. Ulrich's vision went blurry.

"Stupify!"

The clone let go as the red beam hit it.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" asked Sirius.

"Help me with Ulrich," said Yumi as she grabbed Ulrich who had fallen to the floor. "I'll explain on the way."

"Do you want some help?" asked Luna dreamily.

Lyoko

"The tower!"

The four ran towards it.

"It looks different," observed Harry. "Instead of it being round with a red aura, it's a cylinder with extruded parts that glow red. I think the data changed while the computer was off. Quantum computers do have volatile data after all."

"Sissi's on her way," said Jeremy as five Krabes and ten Creepers appeared.

"Ok, the usual plan of action," said Harry with a smile. "Defeat the monsters then deactivate the tower to save the planet. Where did these gloves come from? I only wanted to use laser arrows."

He sighed and fired. William pulled out his sword then started to hack the Creepers. Aelita hit a Krabe but the energy field bounced off.

"Looks like you have to hit the weak spot now," called odd as he faced another three megatanks. He managed to defeat two but the third devirtualised him. Sissi arrived and defeated it. William used Super Smoke and turned on top of a Krabe then stabbed it with his massive sword. Hornets appeared and hit Aelita with a storm of shots which caused her to devirtualise.

"I don't think we'll be getting that amusement park," said Odd. Harry took out the hornets and the last Krabe.

"What's wrong with Ulrich?" asked Jeremy as Yumi and Sirius helped him in. Linda stared dreamily around. "And why is she here?"

"The spectre touched me and transmitted something," said Ulrich. "I can't see very well. Luna offered to help."

The spectre entered the room and advanced on Ulrich. Odd attacked it and it grabbed Odd's hands.

"Not more monsters," moaned Harry as several more Creepers attacked. William sent an energy wave at one and Sissi hit another

"Harry, get to the tower. Let us deal with this."

Harry nodded and ran to the tower. He glanced back at William.

"Get going!"

Harry entered the tower and rose to the second platform.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

He jumped outside as the tower closed up and defeated the last monsters. William and Sissi had disappeared.

"The program's finished Harry. I'm bringing you in."

Harry disappeared.

Scanners

Harry groaned as he stepped out the scanner before running to the other closed one. Everyone ran in and watched the scanner open to reveal a collapsed Franz.

"Daddy!"

Aelita ran over and hugged him as he stumbled out the scanner.

"Looks like your program worked," said Jeremy. Harry smiled.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry was pulled into the hug as well. "Uncle Franz..."

"Uh, this is all very sweet but we've got a couple of problems," interrupted William. "One, Xana's back. Two, what are we going to do with Luna?"

"And did we destroy Xana?" asked Ulrich.

"I'd say yes and no," said Jeremy. "When I virtualised everybody, they had a red outline. It's something I've never seen before."

"Get to the point."

"They were codes. Xana's source codes. When we thought we destroyed him, he injected them into you. Harry was right to keep an eye out."

"Into us?" asked Aelita.

"You, Harry, Odd, Sissi and William definitely. I saw no sign of them in Sirius. Ulrich and Yumi should be the same. It looks like he's sending spectres to retrieve them."

"Why?" asked odd.

"Is how he survived. Xana source code are like, I don't know, his basic programs. Like the foundations of a building. Without them, he's weak but they ensure his survival," explained Harry. "Looks like your sacrifice was in vain uncle."

"Indeed Harry. But we'll find a way. I need somewhere to live."

"I fixed up the Hermitage. I'm not too sure about a job though." Harry turned thoughtful.

"So, we'll just turn off the supercomputer," said Yumi.

"He turned up before we tried the supercomputer on," revived Aelita. "He's got another channel to access the real world. We'll have to fight. The good news is that he probably doesn't realise that daddy is back."

"Looks like the Lyoko warriors are back in action."

Jeremy pressed a few buttons and the return to the past activated.

Earlier

"It looks like I'll have to run my program again," said Harry with a sigh. "But at least I know it works."

"That was a nice thing you did," said Jeremy. "And now we have the creator of the supercomputer to help us."

"Now, let's find where Xana has been hiding."


	2. Cortex

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko evolution, as usual. can you give me ideas for a avatar for Luna?

Cortex

"What is he doing? It's been ten minutes we've waited for him. Every time it's the same thing..." moaned Jeremy impatiently as he paced around the lab.

"Calm down Jeremy," said Harry as he tried to placate Jeremy. "He'll turn up. I know he will."

"We could start without him," suggested Yumi. "It's not like we won't tell him anything."

"Here I am! Guess what I've got! It's completely crazy!" yelled Odd excitedly as he ran into the lab.

"A new girlfriend?" asked Aelita.

"Or a new way of gelling your hair?" asked Sissi with a raised eyebrow.

"No! The pirated version of cyber biker 7! It didn't even come out in France! I couldn't miss it!"

"So you're late to our meeting because of a game?" asked Jeremy incredulously. "What if it was a Xana attack?"

"Well, obviously it's not."

"That's not the point Odd. The point is, would you have come straight here if it was?" asked Harry.

"Of course I would!"

"Oh, forget it," muttered Jeremy before speaking to the group. "I called you here because we found something. We localised a signal in the digital sea."

"Xana?" asked Ulrich.

"It's the place where Xana had been hiding out," said Harry. "At least, we think so. It'd the most likely place."

"The place of its rebirth," agreed Jeremy.

"Jeremy thought that if we went there, we'll get answers to our questions," added Aelita. "Like how Xana was reactivated, by who or what."

"And how to destroy it," continued Jeremy. "I mean definitely this time."

"Doesn't sound too difficult," said Sissi.

"And how are we getting into the digital sea?" asked Ulrich. "By swimming?"

"Which, as I understand, only Harry and possibly me has immunity to," added William. "We'll get deleted!"

"By submarine as usual," said Aelita.

"You restored the Skid?" asked Odd eagerly.

"What do you think?" asked Jeremy. "While some people are having fun, others are working!"

"It was a good thing I backed it up," said Harry with a shrug. "I also restored the last sectors. And I'm going to get Franz out of my head again."

"Well, when are we going to check it out?" asked William.

"Soon."

Kadic

"Why are you going to the abandoned factory?" asked Luna as the group climbed out. "It must be important if the lot of you are going there."

"Uh, to forget?" suggested Harry.

"I don't think you have any Wrackspurts around you Harry. Or do you just like taking strolls in the sewers?" asked Luna curiously.

"Yes, i do. it might not be very pleasant on the nose but very interesting."

"What should we do?" whispered Jeremy to Harry. "You know her best. Do you think she can keep a secret? She keeps discovering Lyoko."

"Or is this due to the fact that our gym teacher attacked you in the first repeat of a few days ago?" asked Luna. "And there was that meteor that fell a few months ago but didn't."

"Please don't tell me that she's un-returntothepastifiable," moaned Odd.

"Listen Luna, you can't tell anyone about this," said Harry quickly.

"No one believes me," said Luna with a shrug."

"Wait, do you trust her?" asked William in slight confusion.

"I don't think we have a choice. If she remembers events that we used the return on, we have to accept her," said Aelita.

"How long would it take you to add another nav skid to the Skid Harry?" asked Jeremy.

"You sure about this?" asked Ulrich.

"She can use Sirius'. He doesn't sue it much after all."

Later

"Hey Odd! Odd!"

Odd followed the boy into a cupboard.

"So you have it? For sure? How much?"

"Twenty. It's a bargain."

They exchanged the items.

"Awesome."

The boy left as Odd put the disc into his bag.

"Leaving the door open like this…." Muttered Jim as he locked it.

"Hey! Hey!" Odd tried to get someone's attention but nobody was around to hear it. "I don't believe this."

He pulled out his phone. "No signal?! Do they put lead in the wall or what?! Oh, this is crazy!"

Lab

"I don't understand," said Ulrich. "He was with us."

"And he seemed really happy," added Aelita. "To be back on the Skid."

"Perhaps he was trapped," suggested Luna. "And he can't tell anyone."

"Give me a second. Expecto Patronum." The wolf appeared. "Tell Odd to get his ass over here."

The wolf ran through the wall.

"You'll go without him," said Jeremy. "I'm having trouble getting the signal though. It's weak and unstable. No way are we losing it because of Odd. So you're going now."

They nodded and walked to the scanners.

Lyoko

As soon as they appeared in sector five, they headed towards the garage.

"Wow. I had forgotten how beautiful it is," said Yumi as they saw the Skid.

"Yeah," said Aelita.

"It's a masterpiece," added Harry. "I still can't believe that we managed to create it."

"Too bad Odd isn't here," said Ulrich as Harry separated.

"It's a pity that Xana captured me again," muttered William. "I could stare at this for ages."

Odd

"Hay! Is anyone out there?!" Odd rapped his knuckles hard on the door. The wolf slipped through the wall.

"Odd, get your ass over here." The wolf disappeared.

"Very helpful Harry. Very helpful. Why couldn't you have sent me a key?"

"Odd?" Luna walked to the door and listened. "Give me a second. Alohomora."

The door unlocked and Luna put her wand away as Odd ran out.

"Thank you Luna! I owe you one!"

Luna followed him as the boy headed towards the lab.

Network

"It hasn't changed," said Ulrich as he stared out at the digital sea.

"Did you expect it to?" asked Harry. "It's not like it is subject to change."

"No," agreed Yumi. "It's weird to be out here again."

"I haven't missed it," said Sissi.

"Aelita, try to find a hub," suggested Jeremy.

"Ok. Turbo proposal and auxiliary engines engaged."

The two subs shot through the water and into a hub. They come out on the other side.

"We're here Jeremy. But I can't see anything. Are you sure of the direction?" asked Aelita as everyone peered out of the windows.

"I'm sure. The signal isn't very clear but you should see something soon."

The door opened.

"Odd, you're such a drag," moaned Jeremy.

"Sorry. I got trapped," apologised Odd. "Aw, you're in the middle of the mission. Can you virtualise me?"

"When the others have found the replika."

"Jeremy, we've found something," said Aelita as they stared at the replika. William frowned.

"Is this what it was like when you were destroying Xana's replikas?"

"Pretty much," said Harry with a shrug. "Only, we kinda knew what to expect. This time we don't."

"What does it look like?" asked Jeremy.

"Like a giant sphere. Like Lyoko," said Aelita.

"But less nice," added Harry. "Like a cortex. Or a twisted version. There's a portal."

Aelita hooked up to it.

"If this is the same as Lyoko, it shouldn't be very hard to decrypt," said Jeremy as he stared to open the lock. "And voila."

They entered the portal and entered the replika.

"We're out of the digital sea. There's a sector like Lyoko but it's strange. It's a disc or a ring that surrounds a nucleus."

"That would be the core of the… Cortex," said Jeremy. "That's where we'll piece together the mystery of Xana's return."

_Wait a minute. This looks like his work._

_Who's work Franz? If you know something then speak up. It could be important._

_I have to be sure before I tell you._

"Franz recognises this place," said Harry out loud. "It reminds him of some's work. He won't tell me who though. I'll go find a tower and teleport back to earth. See what I can find."

"Ok Harry. You do that," said Jeremy. "But if I think you are needed here, I'll bring you back."

Harry quickly navigated the terrain and connected to a tower.

"Ready Jeremy."

"Ok." Jeremy activated the tower and Harry disappeared.

"We're disembarking Jeremy."

The five reappeared on the ground.

Earth

"Ok, I was not expecting this." Harry stared at the obviously out of place door in the side of the cliff. "I guess I'll just have to put my skills to use."

He pressed his hand to the lock and it opened. He ran in and faded out of view as he ran around the twisted corridors. Peering around the corner, he stared at the man in the white lab coat.

_It's as I suspected. That's Lowel Tyron. He used to work for me before I found him using the things we worked on for his own good._

_He's the creator of the cortex then?_

_Yes. There. See that computer? _Harry stared at the computer in the room. It looked similar to the one that ran Lyoko.

_A supercomputer._

_Yes. I would take it that that computer is the one that Xana's hiding in and the one that is running the cortex._

"Sir. We have an intruder. A ninja," said a security guard as he walked into the room.

"Find him and bring him to me."

Harry quickly ran past the room. _We'll come back another day. Let's see what else this place has to offer._

He slipped past a group of guards before looking in a lab

_It can't be. Anthea__? _

Cortex

"Come on. Saddle up princess," said Ulrich as he climbed on the Overbike. Sissi hopped on with Yumi.

"No monsters in sight. But be careful. You never know," said Jeremy as they took paths to the centre, William using his super smoke. "Harry, how are things on your end?"

"Uh, found the supercomputer, an old associate of Franz's and Anthea Schaeffer," said Harry.

"Be careful! Something's happening!" The cortex started to rearrange itself.

"Yumi! Watch out!" Ulrich skidded to a halt as Yumi and Sissi hit a wall causing them to devirtualise.

"I have the distinct feeling that I have been ignored."

"Yumi! Sissi!"

"What was that?" asked Ulrich as William reformed.

"I don't know. I think Harry will have a few ideas."

"Your super smoke still makes me nervous," said Aelita.

"Sorry. There's not much I can do about it."

"What happened?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know. Everything moved. I was able to stop but Yumi and Sissi were devirtualised," explained Ulrich.

"Oh no. Yumi and Sissi aren't reappearing in the scanners."

"What does that mean?" asked William.

"They're stuck in a virtual limbo. The cortex is interfering with the skid. I lost a lot of data."

"Wait, I don't understand your gibberish," said William with a sigh. "Is Yumi alive or not?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I'm going to bring Harry back."

Earth

Harry used Super Smoke to slip past the door and turned visible. The woman jumped.

"Who are you?"

"You do know who I am Anthea Schaeffer. It's been a long time since we last met though."

"That name. How do you know that name?" Anthea started to panic.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I know Waldo."

"He's still alive?" Harry nodded. "And my daughter? What about Aelita?"

"She's alive and well."

"Thank you." Anthea looked closely at Harry. "Wait a minute. James?"

"I'm not James. I apparently have my mother's eyes." Anthea's eyes widened and Harry placed his finger on his lips. "Don't tell."

"Harry, we need you back here," said Jeremy.

"I've got to go. How can I contact you?"

Anthea recited an email address. Harry nodded and faded away as Jeremy deactivated the tower.

Cortex

"Here you are. It took me a while to find you." Harry reformed next to Aelita.

"Now, as you were saying Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"Yumi and Sissi are stuck in limbo. Do you know if they're alive?"

"I think Harry has an idea," said Luna dreamily.

"Sector five."

"What?" asked Odd in confusion.

"Remember the first time we ever went there? We had to find materialisation codes. I think it's the same here. And we need their digital signatures."

"Ok then, go to the core," suggested Jeremy.

"Ok." They quickly changed direction and headed for the core. a part of the road lowered and the Overbike hit the wall. Aelita managed to catch herself with her wings and shot after Ulrich who hit the floor and devirtualised.

"Now we've lost Ulrich."

"How do we get to the Cortex?" asked Odd as he headed to the scanners.

"I'll send you there directly. The Skid acts as a relay. I'll also program the Overboard."

"Jeremy, can you send me my jet?" asked Harry.

"Uh, sure." The Overjet appeared.

"Hop in Aelita." Aelita climbed in and Harry took off, William following as smoke. He landed near the core. "Here come the monsters."

Two Krabes and several Creepers appeared. Aelita sent an energy field at a Krabe only for it to bounce off. Harry threw a shuriken at a creeper before his hand went down the pouch on his leg.

"Did you program a pouch for me Jeremy?"

"Uh, no. I think it's a random error in the supercomputer that somehow managed to develop a new weapon for you Harry."

Shrugging, Harry pulled out a kunai from the pouch and examined it. "Cool."

He threw it and destroyed another creeper. William jumped on top of the Krabe that was bothering Aelita and destroyed it.

"Let's go." They walked over to the massive door.

"How do you think we get this open?" asked Aelita. Harry pressed his hand to it and the door retracted. "That was easy."

"So, you're a human lock picker now?" asked William.

"Uh, no. I just overrode the security on it. The door opening was just the representation."

Several shots came from behind.

"Harry, you go. Don't worry about us." William shoved harry into the room. "You have the best chance of retrieving our friends."

Harry nodded and ran deeper into the room before standing on a teleport sport.

William jumped on top of a Krabe before disappearing into smoke as it tried to knock him off. Aelita hit a hornet. Odd arrived and hit a second hornet.

"I'm almost there. You were right Jeremy. There's a terminal. Let's see what I can get out of it." Harry pressed his hand to it and stared at the massive holographic screen before searching for the right codes. At the same time, he set up a program to erase any record of their presence there. "There's something strange about this place."

William destroyed the last Krabe and he and Odd high fived. The ground began to rumble as the door started to close.

"Harry! Hurry up!" yelled William as they tried to slow the progress of the door down.

"Got them." Harry stared at the holographic screen before starting as he saw his dad. "Dad? Franz, did my parents have any connection to project carthage?"

_I'll tell you when we get out of here._

Harry nodded and flew out just as the door slammed closed.

"Nice place here," said Odd.

"Personally, I don't like it. This place has too many secrets and is liable to change," said Harry with a shudder.

Lab

"Are you sure that it was James Potter?" asked Jeremy as Harry looked at the ground.

"Well, considering that it looked just like an older version of me with hazel eyes, yes," said Harry. "Uncle Franz, you said you had answers."

"The extent of your parents, your birth parents that is, relationship with project carthage is that they helped me try to find a way to stop it. That's what happened. Trust me on this one Harry."

"Anyway, what did you find on earth?" asked Jeremy.

Harry sighed. "Anthea. My aunt and Aelita's mother."

"She's still alive?" asked Aelita in hope. "You'd better not be messing with me Harry."

"No I'm not messing with you. You should; know me better than that Aelita. She's alive. I've got her email address. Just let me use the supercomputer and I'll be able to set up a program that won't lead anyone to either of us in case the messages get intercepted."

Harry sat down and started to program.

"Anything else?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah. A Lowel Tyron. He used to work under Franz at project carthage before Franz fired him. He's the one who created the cortex. And the one who allowed Xana to survive though I don't think he knows about our psychopathic friend."

"Ok, what are we doing about Luna?" asked Sissi as she gestured towards the blonde girl. "We can't go back in time as she'll just remember."

"Well, she's kept our secret so far," said Jeremy with a shrug. "There's no reason to reject her. I think."

"It's time to get back to school," said Harry as he looked at the time. "I'll send the message from my laptop."

Everyone nodded as they walked out.

"Oh, what happened to Hiroki?" asked Harry. "I haven't seen him around."

"He's moved to a different school," explained Yumi. "Do you think you could come up with another anti Xana program?"

"Given time, yes."


	3. Spectromania

i don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Spectromania

The child walked through the crowd. It focused on Aelita as it found the group, walked up to her and hugged her, all the time having a blank look on his face.

"Wow Aelita, you're into little 5th grader kids now?" asked Odd in surprise and with a strange look on his face. "I hope you have a good lawyer!"

"That's not a kid Odd. It's a spectre," said Harry as he sent a small energy field at it. It held on.

"I feel weird," moaned Aelita.

"That's enough now." Ulrich pulled it off her.

"What was that about?" asked Sissi as it walked away.

"Xana gaining more source codes," said Harry with a shrug.

Lyoko

A tower glowed red in the desert sector.

Kadic

The spectre paused and turned back before grabbing Yumi.

"Let her go Xana!" Harry went for the spectre but it just knocked him back.

"Run!" The group ran from the spectre which chased them. It tripped one of Harry's traps and paused as the electricity passed through it. They blocked the door.

"He's out there but not moving," said Odd.

"Why is Xana attacking now?" asked William. "Why not another time?"

"Because he feels like it?" suggested Harry. "Because he wants to get his source codes back? Because he wants to get stronger? Because he's impatient?"

"My eyes are blurry," moaned Yumi as she held her stomach.

"I feel sick," said Aelita.

"And my ears are buzzing," said Ulrich.

"I'm fine," said Odd.

"So am I," said Harry. "I think only someone the spectre touches is affected. Or someone who it drains codes from anyway."

"Are you sure that the angel faced 5th grader is a spectre?" asked Odd.

"Not this again," moaned Harry. "If I say it's a Xana attack, it generally is a Xana attack."

"We should get to Lyoko and deactivate the tower," said Aelita. "Odd should stay here and distract the spectre."

"Ok," said Jeremy. "He can stay as long as he promises not to let the spectre touch him. We've lost enough codes as it is."

"He's still there," said Odd as he peered out the window.

"Well go out the back," said William.

"I'll take the little snot."

Sewers

"You ok Ulrich?" asked Yumi as they walked through the sewers quickly.

"Still dizzy. What I don't get is why the spectre didn't try to go after Harry. Since the draining of source codes seem to harm us…"

"Why didn't he try to take me to Lyoko," finished Harry. "I think Xana is trying to gain more strength before attacking me. He knows that I'm faster than the spectres at the moment so I'll easily get away. Or he's waiting until he has enough strength to control me properly."

"I wonder how we'll be on Lyoko," mused Aelita.

"You'll be fine, you're virtual on Lyoko."

"I hope so because throwing up on Lyoko would be weird," said Yumi. "And interesting."

Odd

Odd kept an eye on the spectre which hadn't moved.

"Della Robbia! Remove that broom!" Jim slammed the window as Luna walked over. "What is this mess?"

Odd ran away and the spectre followed him

Lyoko

"So are you feeling the effects of the spectre?" asked Jeremy as they stood upright.

"No."

"Me neither," said Yumi.

"You were right Jeremy," said Ulrich. "Our problems have disappeared."

"It's the effects of being virtual," explained Jeremy. "I'm sending you the Overbike and Overwing."

"Don't we have a job to do?" asked Sissi. "Like, deactivating the tower?"

"Which direction?" asked Ulrich as he jumped on the bike.

"Straight in front of you to the east."

"Jeremy, call Odd and tell him that a tower has been activated on Lyoko," Aelita called.

"I'll call him and let you know."

"Do it quickly," said Harry jokingly. "Or we would have already deactivated it."

"Oh shut up Harry. Anyway, what's Franz doing? I haven't seen him around."

"He's working at a local company in software development. He can't work at Kadic because of Delmas remembering him."

Kadic

Odd hid behind a pillar as he answered his phone. The spectre grabbed him.  
"Ok then, tell me! What's your problem, don't you get enough affection?" asked Odd.

Lyoko

Ulrich jumped off the Overbike as a tarantula shot at him. William reformed and stabbed it.

"Now, who's the best?"

"Oh shut up William."

"Did you reach Odd?" sked Yumi.

"He's not answering."

Kadic

"Your mother wasn't kind to you? She left you on the side of the road?" asked Odd as the spectre continued to cling to him.

Lyoko

"Watch out! Several Bloks behind you."

"The person who beats the most Bloks wins?" asked Ulrich as he looked at William.

"My type of game!" The two ran at them. Harry sighed as he stabbed a kunai into a hornet.

Kadic

"Ok, enough." Odd pulled away then looked at himself. "I'm fine. I knew it. You're just a slightly crazy little boy."

The spectre stared at Odd as he fled before following him at a walking pace.

Lyoko

Another tarantula appeared. "I'll get this one."

Ulrich ran at it, stabbed it and then cut its face, causing it to implode. A second one devirtualised Sissi as Harry threw a kunai at it.

"Rats."

"I've got another Blok on my screen but I can't see where it's coming from." The monster hit Ulrich several times causing the boy to devirtualise.

"Finally Odd. What happened to you?" asked Jeremy as Ulrich walked to the lab.

"A spectre Jeremy. A spectre, do you hear me? One of Xana's bloodsuckers! He touched me and I'm hallucinating."

"Calm down Odd. I'll call you back." Jeremy turned to Ulrich. "How do you feel?"

"The buzzing is back." Ulrich rubbed his head. "Why did it come back?"

"Can you get back to the school by yourself?"

"I can't leave Odd."

"Bad news guys." Jeremy turned back to the screen as Ulrich left. "Some of Odd's codes were stolen. I don't know what side effects he has but he's seriously freaking out."

"Roger Jeremy."

"Ok. Let's get to the tower," said William as he pointed in the direction. They ran from the monsters.

Kadic

"Oh, enough." Odd pushed the spectre away.

"Odd, do you want to get written up?" asked Jim as he exited the building. "The hell? You're unrelenting today. Attacking a small kid. Well, smaller than you anyway. This isn't like you. Are you alright?"

The spectre ran.

"Hey come back!" Jim ran after it. "Come back! I'm ordering you to come back!"

Lyoko

Aelita got knocked out of the air as a Blok fired at Harry. William jumped in front of it and took the blow.

"William!" Harry caught the boy as he began to devirtualise. "I'll hold them off. Get to the tower."

"Ulrich?"

"I found Odd. We're going to find somewhere to hide."

"William's coming to help." The boy nodded and went after them.

Kadic

"Come on. The spectre and Jim won't be gone for long."

"I'm deaf Ulrich." Ulrich dragged Odd away.

Lyoko

"Aelita, go on!" Yumi pulled out her fans and tried to hit one of the Bloks. "These are never ending."

A Blok went after Aelita. Yumi ran over the sand dune in time to see the bloke devirtualise Aelita.

"Harry, hurry up. You're the only one who can deactivate the tower now," called Jeremy.

"Hang on. Wait a minute. I think Yumi can do it."

"It will take an hour or two for Aelita to be able to return to Lyoko," said Jeremy. "You have to go Harry."

"Is nobody listening to me?" asked Harry. "I think people with source codes can deactivate towers. It happened with William when he was under Xana's control."

"That was totally different Harry."

Harry ran over the dune to Yumi. "Come on. Time to see if my theory is correct."

"I want Yumi to try to deactivate the tower," said Aelita as she entered the lab. "Harry, can you show her how to do it?"

"Yeah, it's not too hard."

"It's far better to find the other three and hole up here," said Jeremy.

"If it doesn't work, I'll just do it," said Harry. "Come on." The two ran across the desert. Yumi jumped on bard the Overwing as Harry continued to run.

Kadic

The two boys jumped as William appeared.

"How do we know if you're the real William?" asked Ulrich. "And not just another spectre."

"Uh, I think Harry is rather funny at times."

"Well, Xana doesn't have a sense of humour," said Ulrich. "Come on."

They hid in one of the rooms then watched through as Jim chased the spectre, blowing his whistle at the time.

Lyoko

The two approached the tower.

"So how do we go in?" asked Yumi. "You just run in."

"It's slightly harder than that. I will myself to go in. There's hardly anything different than entering a deactivated tower." Harry sent a kunai at the Blok behind them. "Don't you think Xana has sent enough monsters?"

Another Blok hit the Overwing and Yumi fell as it disappeared.

Dorms

"This is bad," said Odd. "He spotted us."

"How did he escape Jim?" asked Ulrich as they barricaded the door.

"Is that really important?" asked William. The spectre stared to break in.

Lyoko

"Come on Yumi." Harry helped her up then backed towards the tower, deflecting the shots. They leapt into the tower. "See? Nothing to it."

They walked to the centre.

"What now?" asked Yumi.

"Will yourself to go up." Harry closed his eyes as he began to rise. Yumi followed a second later. They landed on the platform. Yumi pressed her hand to the platform,

Code

Lyoko

Kadic

The spectre disappeared.

"Phew." The Three disappeared.

"My buzzing's gone," said Ulrich in relief.

"Buzzing?" asked Odd. "You're luck. I'm deaf. Or I was."

"Hello Jeremy." Ulrich picked up the call.

"Did you get Odd? Did you get away?" asked Jeremy. "Something odd happened on Lyoko. Aelita got devirtualised and Yumi took her place. It worked?"

"What? I'll put you on speaker."

"It was Yumi that deactivated the tower. I wonder if it's because of the source codes that you have in you. Wait. I don't understand but there's a second tower."

"A second tower?" asked Aelita in confusion. "How is that possible?"

"I think it was hidden by the signal of the first. It was a ruse."

"That sounds like Xana," said Harry with a groan. "Always have a plan b. Or he hides the tower."

"Bad News. A tower is activated on Lyoko."

"Does that mean another spectre?" asked Odd curiously and with slight concern.

"Most likely."

"Where is this tower?" asked Ulrich.

"Still in the desert."

"I'm not leaving this room for the rest of the day, the rest of the week or even the rest of my life," said Odd.

"You'll have to sometime," said William as he nudged the younger boy.

"How annoying," moaned Sissi. "I'll go have a look around. See if I can find it."

"Be careful Sissi," warned Jeremy. "You might get caught and then lose some codes."

"We'll buy locks and pizzas and…"

"Hey, Odd, I'm sorry," interrupted Jeremy. "But, Sissi, Ulrich, Aelita and William were already devirtualised. They can't go back. You're the only one left. Harry and Yumi could do with back up."

"At least try to find the spectre," said Odd. "So it doesn't gobble up my codes along the way."

"And what it looks like," added William. "I really don't want any of the side effects."

"Take care of Yumi and Harry," said Aelita. "I'll analyse the tower signal. See what the spectre looks like."

Lyoko

"Ok, you need to go back out again," said Jeremy. "There's a whole army of Bloks outside though."

"Come on Yumi." They jumped off the edge and arrived in a different tower before running towards the activated one.

Kadic

The three boys slipped out of the dorm.

"I can't believe it. I see spectres everywhere," said Odd as they walked down the stairs and past a pair.

"I don't think they are Odd," said William as he gently slapped the boy. "You're being paranoid."

Lab

"Jeremy, I have something," said Aelita. "I think this is it. I'm sending it to you."

"Yeah, that's it," agreed Jeremy as he received the data. "With this, we'll have a visual in no time."

He hacked it and the visual came into view. Ulrich.

Kadic

"Hey Sissi," said Ulrich as she ran into them.

"Finally. I have no idea how far I ran just now." Sissi panted for breath.

"Odd, watch out. I have a visual of the spectre. And, uh, how do I say this? It's Ulrich." Odd stared at his friend. "It has his appearance."

"Is that Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

"I think I'll go on alone."

"Odd!" William made to follow him as Odd ran away.

"I'm coming Jeremy! Tell Yumi to hold on! And Harry too I suppose."

They made to follow him but stopped when the second Ulrich appeared.

"Ok, now I get why Odd ran," said Sissi as they backed away. They eye of Xana flashed in the copy's eyes. It lunged and grabbed Sissi.

"Let go!" William pulled it off before shaking head as his vision swam. Sissi stood up and walked into the wall. They ran as fast as they could away. The spectre followed them.

Lyoko

The two entered a canyon. Several Krabes arrived.

"You go on ahead. I'll take care of these," said Harry as he sent a kunai at one. It shot it, causing it to deflect. "Great."

Yumi flew into a pillar of rock and ran. A Krabe blocked her way and devirtualised her.

"Where's Odd?" asked Yumi as she entered the lab. "Did he stop for a glass of iced water?"

"Jeremy, I'm here. I'm in the scanner room. Can you hear me?"

"I hear you. I'll run the virtualisation. Harry, Odd's coming."

"It's like these monsters are heading me," said Harry as he dodged a second shot.

Kadic

The three ran into the door, Sissi banging into the walls along the way. The spectre started to bang on the door.

"Xana's persistent, I give him that," said Ulrich.

Lyoko

Harry ran into a clearing before looking up at the tower. He turned into a Krabe and walked up the wall before returning to normal at the top.

"That's harder than I thought. I've got to give Krabes a point for that."

Odd hit the last Krabe and jumped off the Overboard next to Harry.

"So, what now?" asked Odd.

"If Yumi could do it, why can't you? Harry, Help him."

They flew to the tower. Odd walked straight into it. Harry sniggered.

"It's not working. Are you sure I can do this"

"Odd, calm down," said Harry. "It's easier if you're calm. And you have to want to enter."

"It's useless to force it," added Aelita. "It's natural, intuitive."

"Oh, because you find it natural to go through a wall," said Odd.

"Think of it like water. A wall of water," suggested Harry. "And it doesn't help if you're stressed."

"I'm not stressed. It does doesn't work." Harry stared at him. "Ok, I am a little bit stressed."

"Tell yourself you want to enter as you touch the wall."

Oss sighed and touched the tower. "I want to enter. I want to enter. I want to enter. Wah!"

Harry sniggered and walked through the wall.

"You could have warned em Harry. I don't want to walk through the wall of a tower again."

"Sorry. I'm just used to walking through it. And you've done it plenty of times before Odd."

"Not into an activated tower."

The two walked to the centre of the tower. Harry rose up. Odd tried to reach up.

"This cant' be. I want to go up. Up, go up."

He stared to glow and followed Harry.

"See, you're getting the hang of it," said Harry as Odd stood next to him.

"I get it! It's super easy to do! I enter the code!" Odd pressed his hand to the terminal.

Code

Lyoko

Kadic

"Oh no." the spectre forced the door open and the three backed away. The spectre exploded.

"Good timing." The three sighed in relief.

Later

"I call them transwatches," said Jeremy as everyone put them on and connected them. "They can measure the number of codes inside you. Xana's codes are hidden in the electromagnetic flux of your bodies. The transwatches will measure them."

"Just great. I'm the one who lost the most," said Odd as they looked at the results. Aelita had 92%, Yumi gad 93%, Sissi had 95%, William had 97%, Odd had 77%, Ulrich had 90% and Harry had 100%. "I've got to say, I've given a lot of myself today."

"Like abandoning us?" asked Sissi. "That wasn't very nice Odd."

"You could have been a spectre."

"If I was a spectre, I would have jumped you long ago," said Ulrich. "Idiot."

"Hey. I am very smart when I want to be."

"Calm down you two," said Harry as he looked at them. "We don't want to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"Ah, here's; the code power ratio," said Jeremy as he changed the display.

"How much Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"65% already."

"And when Xana's at 100%?" asked William. "What happens? I already know it will be bad."

"He'll control the network. He'll be more powerful than he's ever been," said Aelita. "And no one will be able to stop him."

"But as long as we avoid the spectres, he won't gain anymore codes," said Harry.


	4. Mrs Einstein

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko Evolution

Mrs Einstein

"A equals times…. Times R… er…" Harry watched Jeremy with a supressed groan. He knew it was a bad idea to let him stay up so late. Jeremy rubbed the board clean.

"No, no, sorry. I forgot the mass. So it makes A equals…."

A blonde girl raised her hand.

"Laura."

She took over from Jeremy. Harry stared at her before shrinking his head.

"So, I'll write out A equals the mass of s times R squared which means when converting with the numerical equivalent of the square root of six point sixty seven times ten raised to the negative eleventh power. Which gives us the result of twenty nine point seven kilometres per second."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Later

"Come on Einstein, stop sulking. It's not that bad to be humiliated in front of your girlfriend," said Odd as he sat down.

"I don't think Jeremy's in the mood for it Odd," said Harry with a groan before pulling out his laptop and starting to program.

"Odd! Don't listen to him Jeremy. You know, one's neuron number doesn't really matter," said Aelita as she sat down.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, that calculation was easy. Just had a memory lapse, that's all."

"Yeah, that explains everything," said Odd.

"Wish I could have a memory lapse," said Harry wistfully.

"Stop that." Aelita reached over and slapped Harry's head. "If you did, you wouldn't be the Harry we know and love."

"Odd, I spent the week programming the virtual vehicle that will let you go to the cortex without getting squashed," said Jeremy. "I'm allowed to be a bit tired."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" asked Laura as she walked over.

"Nothing…"

"What's that?" Laura peeked over Harry's shoulder. "That looks really advanced. Can I have a closer look?"

"No, sorry. It's a secret until the game gets released." Harry closed the program down.

"Wait a minute. Your name is Harry Stern, right?" Harry groaned.

"Please, don't fan girl over me. Sure, I'm clever but I've got a girlfriend."

"I've seen your games. I didn't know that you were my age until I read it in the newspaper. Anyway, I heard you were going to program a virtual vehicle in the cortex. Is that a new online game?"

"Yeah. We're planning to make one," said Jeremy quickly.

"I knew it. I love video games. Well, I'm not actually playing them but programming them. That's it. I'm good at computer science. That's why I'm interested in Harry here. For that matter, I love all our science classes. Just like you do actually. Except that I don't fail when solving such easy exercises."

Harry slammed his head against the wall. "Fan girl. Knew it. And Jeremy is just tired. He's been staying up too late."

"Harry." Jeremy nudged him.

"Well, see you in the library."

She walked off.

"I'm getting a bad vibe from her," said Harry as he watched her go. "She's going to cause trouble. I know it."

"Who does she think she is?" asked Odd.

"A female Jeremy. Great. Or worse, a female Harry."

"I doubt she has an artificial intelligence after her intent on taking over her body and using her powers to rule the world," said Sissi.

"You're going to have to get used to it," continued Odd. "Aelita, you're not the only Mrs Einstein anymore."

Later

"Hey." William and Yumi walked over. "What's up Jeremy?"

"There's a new girl in our class," explained Harry. "Her name's Laura Gauthier and she showed up Jeremy as he couldn't answer a question because he's tired."

"Could we please talk about the Cortex?" asked Jeremy.

"You've got news?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah. I managed to get some data last time. You remember that replikas were created by Xana, based on a Lyoko sector?" asked Jeremy. Everyone nodded.

"From the codes my father trusted me with," added Aelita.

"I was thinking the same. Even with the fact that Tyron had created the Cortex, I still thought that Xana had created replikas around himself. Like some sort of matrix and he used Tyron to make it."

"And that's not right?" asked Ulrich.

"No." Harry shook his head. "It's not really Xana's style. The cortex was the place of Xana's rebirth. It's supported by another quantum computer. I saw it when I explored the compound where it's located."

"Another one?" asked William.

"You can't run a program like Lyoko or the Cortex off a normal computer. You'd need several hundred just to have enough memory space to hold them."

"And this Tyron developed it?" asked Yumi.

"Yes. As Franz said, he used to work for him when Franz was working for project carthage. He would know how to do something like this."

"Are you ready to go back to the compound Harry?" asked Jeremy. "I suggest you take someone with you."

Later

"Harry! Jeremy!" Laura ran over to the two. "I was looking for you. Are you going to be working on your game?"

"We can't hide anything from you," said Jeremy after a glance at Harry. "It's not ready yet though. It needs a lot more work."

"Like I was saying earlier. If you need any help, I'm really good. In computer science."

"I think I'm enough," said Harry with a frown. "I have several games out there that sell well. I know how to program. Besides, we've only just met. I think it's a bit early for you to come round our dorm."

"And it's really kind of you Laura but it's top secret," added Aelita. "We don't want anyone to steal our idea."

"Ok." Laura walked off.

"She's clingy," said Harry with a frown. "And charming."

"Don't be getting any ideas Harry." Smiling, Harry kissed Sissi before she could say anything else.

"Incredible," said Odd. "This is the second time she's spoken to you in one day. I think she's in love," said Odd.

"It does seem that way," said William in agreement.

"Or she's just showing off," said Aelita.

Lyoko

"So, what are you going to do?" asked William to Harry as they walked to the Garage.

"I'm going to vest the compound," explained Harry. "I added a second seat to the Lightening. The Skid is a bit too big to be able to navigate the Cortex properly so if someone wants to come, they'll have to come with me."

"I'll come," offered William.

"If you want to."

Kadic

"Hey, you're part of Jeremy Belpois' group, right?" asked Laura as she walked over to Luna.

"They're very nice and brave."

"Do you know about their project?"

"Project?" Luna looked slightly confused.

"They told me they were working on an online game. Something secret. I saw them walking towards the park in a hurry."

"Really?"

"Do you think if you told them about me, I could be in?"

"Harry is better at programming. It's top secret anyway." Luna walked off quickly. Laura followed her.

Cortex

"Are you ready?" asked Jeremy as Harry docked to a tower.

"Yep."

"Sure am."

"Alright."

The two disappeared.

"And I'm sending the rest of you your new vehicle."

"Yeah, awesome," said Odd as the four wheeled vehicle appeared.

"I present you the Cortexian Rolling Articulating Spheroid Techto-compatible Mega-Multipod Vehicle."

"Weren't you able to come up with a more pronounceable name?" asked Odd as they walked over to it.

"Isn't that pronounceable?"

"And how do we get inside?" asked Sissi.

"And who's going to drive it?" asked Aelita.

"Me!" Ulrich and Odd glared at each other as Yumi shook her head.

"It will be Yumi."

"Well, sorry guys." Yumi walked over to the Vehicle

"Why does she get to do it?" moaned Odd.

"She didn't ask. Come on, let's go."

"Why are the girls always driving the nice things?" muttered Odd.

Earth

"Nice place here." William walked out before Harry pulled him behind the wall as a couple of guards passed. "With not very smart guards."

"There's the supercomputer." Harry pointed at it. "I'll hack into it while you keep an eye out."

"Why can't I hack into it?"

"No offence William but I'm much better at hacking than you are."

William grumbled as the two ran quietly into the room. Harry started to type at the keyboard.

"Put a virus to keep a log of any passwords, something to find Xana…."

"Harry…."

"What? Oh, hello Tyron."

"What are you doing here?" the short man demanded.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Fighting a psychopathic computer program."

William nudged him.

"What? It's not like he's going to remember this. Obliviate."

The man looked dazed. Harry quickly wrote down a message before the two ran out the door.

"Jeremy…"

"Bringing you in."

They disappeared.

Cortex

"So, what have we missed?" asked Harry.

"An argument about who will drive the Cortexian Rolling Articulating Spheroid Techto-compatible Mega-Multipod Vehicle."

"That's a long name," muttered William.

"Go meet up with them. We're waiting for you."

The two shrugged as they sped away as smoke.

"You took so long," moaned Odd as they reformed next to him. The Lightning parked itself next to the Skid. "And that's creepy."

"Aren't you coming Odd?" asked Aelita as they stood next to the vehicle. A blue light surrounded them as they moved into the vehicle.

"You'll find it easy to drive Yumi," said Jeremy. "It's just like the vehicles from Galactic Destructor."

"But I've never played gal tic destructor," pointed out Yumi.

"Don't worry. It's instinctive. And I programmed it to automatically adapt to the moving field."

"If you say so," said Yumi as she looked at the rather complicated looking display.

"If you want, we could change," offered Odd as he leaned over. "I'm the best at Galactic Destructor."

"Yeah, right," said William as he cuffed the cat. "You keep crashing."

"Brace yourselves." They started to move off in a wonky line.

"That's it. I'm going to be sick," moaned Odd.

"I hope you planned some vomiting bags Jeremy," joked Ulrich.

"Or airbags," added Sissi. "I for one don't plan on getting devirtualised by hitting the back of a chair."

"Here we go!" the landscape started to move. They jumped over the widening gap.

"This is like a rollercoaster," commented Harry. One of the wheels went over the edge.

"Watch out Yumi," warned Jeremy. Harry's clone popped over to watch.

"You said that the Megapod thingy would automatically adapt," pointed out Yumi as she tried to get back up.

"It needs a minimal anticipation!"

"We could change driver if you want," offered Odd.

"We would throw up with your driving," said Sissi. They knocked into a wall and skidded back into a wider area before stopping as everyone recovered. Yumi started to drive again.

Factory

Laura watched as Luna walked to the elevator.

"Homenum Revelio," Luna raised an eyebrow as she received the results before stepping into the elevator and going down to the lab. Laura inspected the control panel.

Lab

Jeremy jumped as Luna entered the lab. "You could have warned me Luna. You freaked me out."

"Well, you could use my help on Lyoko," said Luna. "You know I won't tell anyone. You know that new girl, Laura? She followed me here. You might want to do a return to the past."

"Thanks Luna."

Luna smiled. "You're not as tough as you look."

She returned to the factory.

Factory

Laura hid as she heard the elevator come back up. Luna walked out and towards the exit. Laura returned to the panel and continued to study it before removing the cover.

Cortex

"Is there something wrong?" asked Yumi as she noticed Aelita's face.

"I'm just wondering how Xana found this place."

"Luck, I think," said Harry. "This place is pretty far out, even on the network."

"Oh, great. I miscalculated my position," said Yumi as she read the display. "We'll have to go around the core before reaching the door."

One of the wheels got caught and the Megapod flipped over. Yumi tried to move but the wheel just sparked.

"There's no way out. We're stuck."

"Jeremy could try to reload it," suggested Harry.

"Ah, now if I was the one in charge," started Odd.

"Not now Odd!"

"Never make her mad when she's driving," said Ulrich wisely.

"Shut up!" everyone stared at the pink haired girl.

"Guys, Luna said that Laura followed her to the factory," said Jeremy.

The Megapod started to shake.

"What's happening?"

"You've got visitors."

Krabes fried on it.

"You know what your Megapod is missing?" asked Odd. "A cannon!"

"It's not Megapod, it's…. Never mind. Next time, I'll put a cannon in your shoe. For now, everyone except Yumi is to fight the normal way."

"Finally, a bit of action!" they launched into battle.

"Krabe sandwich!" everyone stared at Harry. "What?"

"That's something Odd would say!" said Ulrich.

Yumi pressed buttons and the displays disappeared. "What did I do?"

"You made the program lag. Hang on. Harry, tell your clones to help out."

"Done it."

"Everything's stuck," moaned Jeremy as he pressed buttons. The door opened to reveal Laura. "Laura, I don't have time to deal with you."

Aelita landed on one of the Krabes and held on as it tried to knock her off. She hit it with an energy field before flying off.

"Where are you going?" asked Ulrich as she watched her go.

"There's something I need to check. You're in charge."

A Krabe used Ulrich's distraction to kick him. Harry hit a hornet before stabbing a Megatank. The Cortex began to shake as the gap the wheel was stuck in widened. The Megatank fell. Harry tried to catch it with telekinesis but had to let it fall.

"Yumi!"

The Megatank landed on some ledges.

They all jumped down as the monsters advanced.

"You're back?" asked Ulrich as Aelita landed.

"Yeah. I saw that you couldn't handle it without me."

She hit a Krabe as Harry fought off two creepers.

"Jeremy, tell me you're managing something!"

"I'm trying Yumi. Laura's arrived. Harry, you have to stop the Monsters from destroying the Megapod otherwise it's a one way trip for Yumi into the digital sea."

"I'm trying. It's a pity you have my clones. I could use them here."

Laura glanced at the clones and shivered. "How is he doing that?"

"None of your business. If you really want to know, ask Harry. I can't guarantee that he'll say anything though."

"And that's not really a videogame, right?"

"We can't hide anything from you."

"Are your friends inside?"

"More or less."

"Is it a quantum computer?"

"Kinda."

One of Harry's clones flipped a few switches.

"Jeremy, I'm starting to feel a bit lonely here," said Yumi as she listened to some creaks.

"Yeah, I know Yumi. We're working on it."

Harry's clones continued to flip switches and connect wires.

"Look, your friend is in danger and if you need help, well…"

"I think we have enough people working on it thanks Laura."

"Jeremy, it's getting tough here," said Ulrich. Sissi shot down a hornet that got too close. William sliced another Krabe.

"Jermyn? What the hell is he doing?" asked Aelita. She flew on top of the Megapod and created a shield to deflect the shots. Odd knocked a Krabe off the wall and landed on a ledge. The unfortunate Krabe fell into the digital sea.

"Well, maybe he's off to flirt either his girlfriend. You know, the other Mrs Einstein," said Odd. Aelita growled and devirtualised. She walked up to the lab and stared at Laura.

"What are you doing here Laura?"

"Being an annoyance," called one of the clones. "She keeps asking how I'm in three places at once. We don't tell her and she gets all huffy."

Odd ran back up the wall and fired on the Krabe.

"Would you still like to be in Yumi's shoes?" asked Ulrich as more monsters advanced.

"Well, let's forget about what I said. This thing's a trap," said Odd as Sissi took the shots and devirtualised. "Harry, your girlfriend just got devirtualised."

He devirtualised as well.

"Harry, I suggest you go faster," called Ulrich. Several Krabes blew up. Ulrich went and tried to defend the Megapod and also devirtualised.

"Now it's just us," said William as he and Harry stood back to back.

"Well, you always seemed to want to be on the same team as me when you were under Xana's control. Now we are though I don't think this was what you meant."

The Megapod fell off. Jeremy devirtualised Yumi as it fell into the digital sea.

Lab

"And did you really manage to keep it a secret until now?" asked Laura.

"Let's say that some people are more curious than others," said Jeremy.

"So, was the mission a success?" asked Laura.

"We didn't manage to reach the core," said Aelita as she glared at Laura. "And I don't think Jeremy can reprogram the Megapod quickly."

"It's not as complicated as the Skid," said Jeremy. "I'll have to install some weapons and make the system better. I'll leave that to Harry. He's a better programmer than me."

And Yumi almost disappeared today. Think about the others Aelita," added Laura.

"I don't think you should aggravate her," said Harry as he glanced at Aelita. "She already doesn't like you."

"Well, let's decide what we're going to do with Laura, shall we?" asked Ulrich.

"She could be a help when Harry and Aelita are virtualised but Harry can just leave his clones on Earth," said Jeremy as he rubbed his head. "We can either allow you into the team, push a button and go back in time or Harry could erase your memories of you being here."

"Everything?" asked Laura.

"Everything. You'd never remember what happened here."

"Let's vote," said Yumi. Everyone looked at each other. Aelita walked over to the computer and ran the return to the past. Laura glared at her as the white light covered her.

Earlier

Jeremy looked at Aelita before shaking his head.

"I don't trust that girl," whispered Aelita. "Harry doesn't either."

"He's just following the law," Jeremy whispered back. "They're not supposed to know about magic."

"Who can give me the speed of the inertia centre of the Earth?" asked the teacher. Laura raised her hand.

"Why don't you raise your hand?" whispered Aelita.

"I already know the answer."

"This isn't the time to play it fair." Jeremy sighed and raised his hand.

"Yes Jeremy?"

Laura looked disappointed as Jeremy walked to the front.

"This wasn't very fair when I was sure you were nice," whispered Odd.

"Nice? There can only be one Mrs Einstein," Amelia whispered back.

"The result is twenty seven kilometres per second," said Jeremy. Harry rolled his eyes at Laura.


	5. Rivalry

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko Evolution

Rivalry

"Come on Jeremy, be a pal," moaned Odd. "I just want some new powers on Lyoko. Like shooting lasers from my eyes."

"I have more important things to do than to create new powers," said Jeremy. "It would take me all day. I think trying to find a way to stop Xana is a better use of my time."

"Are you talking about Lyoko?" asked Luna as she wandered over.

"Hey Luna," said Odd. "Want to spend some time with me?"

"That would be nice."

"Look like someone's in love," said Harry with a grin. "Will it last more than a few hours? Taking bets now."

"What? Luna's odd, just like me," said Odd in confusion.

"We have to go do some homework Yumi," reminded William. Ulrich stared at him. "Don't worry Ulrich. I might still like her in that way but she's yours. Just remember that if you break up with her, I'll be waiting."

Ulrich clenched his fists. "And how do I know you're not just saying that?"

Harry stared into space.

"Where's Sissi anyway?" asked Jeremy. "I haven't seen her."

"She went to see her mum," explained Harry. "Xana will probably go after one of us if he attacks. We're closer."

Later

Odd sat down to Luna in class.

"Did you know that you have wackspurts around your head?" asked Luna. "They make you go all fuzzy."

"Really?" asked Odd. Harry sniggered as he watched the two before rubbing his head. He quickly created two clones and sent them to find the attack.

Outside

"It's looking pretty good," said Yumi. "We've got our intro. I'm impressed. I thought you were always a rebellious boy, going against the rules and all that."

"What can I say? I'm a guy with hidden talents. Anyway, I've got practice. See you."

William walked away as Yumi packed up.

"William? You forgot something?" The eye of Xana flashed in the boy's eyes and he walked forward before grabbing Yumi.

"Let go! Please!" Yumi continued to beg.

"Yumi!" Two energy fields hit the boy causing him to let go.

"What?"

Odd, Luna, Ulrich and the real Harry ran over. Harry shot the spectre with a laser arrow.

"Not William?" asked Ulrich.

"Not William. And why are you just standing there?"

Ulrich pulled the spectre off Yumi. "Take her to the factory."

"Hey, Xana! Want my codes? Come get me!" The spectre followed Harry. "Slowcoach!"

Ulrich followed them as Odd and Luna took Yumi to the factory. Odd pulled out his phone.

"Jeremy, a spectre attacked Yumi," the boy said as soon as Jeremy picked up. "It looked like William and it touched her."

"I got the warning. Take Yumi to the lab. I'll meet you there. Where's Harry?"

"He got the spectre to chase him."

Factory

"You ok Yumi?" asked Jeremy as he and Aelita walked into the lab.

"I've had better days."

"Ok, to the scanners. You up for this Yumi."

Yumi nodded and they headed to the scanners.

"You'll feel better once we're on Lyoko," said Aelita as they stepped into the scanners.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Virtualisation."

Luna simply watched.

Lyoko

"I'm ok," said Yumi as they landed. "Everything's back to normal. Any news from Ulrich and Harry?"

"None. I'm trying to get a hold of them. In the meantime, head for the tower. It's seventy two degrees east."

"You going to send our rides?" asked Odd. They appeared and they flew off. "You know, don't you think it's weird that you couldn't tell the difference between the real William and the spectre?"

"Odd, drop it," said Aelita as Yumi didn't answer.

"Is Xana a good kisser then?"

"I don't know why I haven't devirtualised you already!" Yumi sped up in anger.

"Can't anyone take a joke anymore?" asked Odd to himself as he watched the two speed up.

"Hello Ulrich. Where are you?"

"Where are you?"

"Odd, Aelita and Yumi are on Lyoko. They're on the way to the tower."

"Harry says that you should try to hurry up. We've lost the spectre for now."

Harry

Harry and Ulrich ran past Jim. "Hey, Sterns! Nice way to fit in some training on your lunch break!"

The spectre walked past Jim. "Come on! Dunbar! Watch that step huh? Shake the lard out or you'll never catch up!"

The spectre ignored him.

Lyoko

"Ok Jeremy, the tower's in sight," said Yumi as they approached.

"Watch out. Monsters have just turned up on my screen."

The three stared at the two tarantulas. The monsters approached and fired.

"Oh yeah? Two can play at that game," called Odd as he dodged and fired. He missed and the Overwing was destroyed by consecutive hits.

"Watch out!"

Jeremy's warning was too late as Yumi was devirtualised.

"What is firing at me?" asked Aelita as she dodged shots that come out of nowhere. "Has Xana sent a clone against us?"

"No idea but we'd better take cover," sad Odd as he pulled Aelita onto the Overboard and hid behind nearby rocks. "Jeremy, how many monsters do you see on your screens?"

"Three. I count three."

"That's a problem because I can only see two." Odd peered out from behind the rocks as he spoke.

"Odd, the third monster is invisible," said Aelita as shots hit the rocks.

Harry

"Jeremy, I don't think we can hold on much longer," said Ulrich into his phone. "How close are you to deactivating the tower?"

"Don't worry. We're closing in on it now."

Harry peered around the corner before spotting the spectre. "We have to go. The spectre's here."

They ran and the spectre followed them at a much slower pace.

Lyoko

"You've got to hurry," said Jeremy. "The others are in trouble."

"Yeah, that's a good one," said Odd. "We're doing our best. Not to mention that we can't hit what we can't see!"

"Then light it up," said Luna.

Kadic

Harry and Ulrich pushed equipment up against the gym door before turning around.

"Are you coming out of the walls now?" asked Ulrich as they stared at William before taking off his bag. "Because I'll have to fight you."

"Ulrich, that's the real William," said Harry as he stopped Ulrich from advancing.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" asked William in confusion.

"There's a spectre," explained Harry.

"Yeah. Could have warned me," said William.

"Sorry. It was more interested in following me and Ulrich. Anyway, it's you."

They stared at the door as the spectre blew it off its hinges. The remains of the door hit the floor with a bang.

"It found us."

They backed away as it advanced ominously.

Lyoko

"Go! I'll cover you! Take this stinking cockroach!" yelled Odd as he fired. Aelita flew up into the air.

"Odd, we're in a hurry," reminded Jeremy. "You're right next to the tower. Race for it. You can deactivate it too, remember?"

"Why me? I hate deactivating towers," moaned Odd.

"Don't argue, just do it," ordered Aelita as she fired and missed. Odd climbed up the rock and shot the tarantula which imploded. He ran over to the tower. "Here goes nothing."

He walked into the tower. He tried to deactivate the tower but got an error.

"Odd, this is no time for fooling around. We're in a hurry."

"Ok, chill out. Come on, it's not that hard."

Code

Lyoko

Kadic

The three backed away as the spectre held out its glowing hands. It exploded into pixels, causing the three to cover their eyes and squint.

Later

"Well, you should all thank me," said Odd as Jeremy checked his computer. "If it wasn't for me, Ulrich would have his codes taken as well as Harry's and William's."

"Shut up Odd," said Harry as he slapped him lightly. "We don't want to hear your bragging."

"We were prepared for this. There's no time for fooling around," said Jeremy. "Have a look. The spectre leached way more than we thought."

"And I lost more than I thought," said Yumi. She had gone down to 79%.

"And Xana's at 70% power."

"70%? Not good," said Odd.

"And as Xana gains more power, you can expect the spectres to get stronger as well," said Harry as he rubbed his head. "And once he's drained you guys, he'll go after me. That makes sense. You are easier to get to than me."

"We can't let him get any more," said Jeremy.

"I guess I'll have to be extra cautious the next time some stranger tries to jump me," said Odd as he stared at Yumi. "You can never be too careful, right?"

"William, haven't we got some work to do?" asked Yumi as she headed towards the door. "Thanks for helping me."

"I've got somewhere to be too," said Ulrich. "See you."

Elsewhere

"Is It me or is Ulrich acting a bit strangely?" asked Odd as they wondered outside. "Spending time with two Williams would mess your head up too."

"I think he got used to William vying for Yumi's affections," said Harry with a shrug. "And now William's stopped, he's not sure what to do."

"Anyway, I have someone I need to call."

"Luna?" asked Harry with a knowing smile.

"What?"

Lyoko

A tower activated.

Kadic

Harry rubbed his head. "Xana's attacking again."

A spark hit Odd's ear and he dropped his phone. "What was that?"

The other three pulled theirs put and dropped them but not after seeing the symbol on the screens.

"Xana? But how did he recover so quickly?" asked Jeremy in surprise.

"And why the phones?" asked Harry. "We're all in the school. We can easily find each other. Something's up with him. As to why he's revered so fast, well, he did just get a load of his power back."

"We have to warn the others," said Jeremy. "And we have to get to Lyoko."

"We have to wait for a couple of hours, you know that," said Aelita.

"There's three of us that haven't been to Lyoko," said Harry. "Me, Ulrich and William."

"And what about Luna?" asked Aelita.

"Luna? No way," said Odd.

"We can trust her," said Jeremy thoughtfully. "She hasn't told anyone yet."

Gym

Aelita walked into the gym as Ulrich hit the punching bag.

"Xana's attacking again."

"Why didn't you just call me?" asked Ulrich.

"We can't. Xana's hacked into the phone network."

"I guess attacking us with spectres isn't enough for Xana," said Ulrich slightly bitterly. "Do the others know?"

"They're looking for William and Luna," explained Aelita.

"Luna? Are you sure we should be bringing someone else in?" asked Ulrich. "Remember what happened to William. He got possessed and we had to fight him for months."

He walked out before Aelita had chance to answer.

Lab

"Mountain sector," muttered Ulrich as he set up the delayed virtualisation. He headed down to the scanners as the computer counted down. Aelita walked into the lab as the timer finished.

"He can't have…"

Lyoko

Ulrich landed and looked towards the tower.

"This is crazy Ulrich. Why are you doing this? Is it because you don't know how to react to William giving up on Yumi? Or is it because you don't want Luna to help out? How could you risk running off by yourself anyway? Yes, Harry and William can deactivate the tower but the situation could get worse if we have less people on Lyoko."

Kadic

"I see. We'll have to make sure that we don't let the Scyphozoa gets to her," said William as he stretched. "I don't want a repeat of what happened to me."

"I don't think Xana is strong enough to keep control of a person yet," said Harry. "If he was, he would have gone after me by now. Though with his recent power increase, I'm not sure."

"Ok, we've got Luan," said Jeremy as the four joined them. "Let's go. We haven't got time to discuss anything."

Lyoko

Ulrich skidded to a halt as a Krabe attacked him. Another one joined it as they marched down the rock. Ulrich pulled out his swords as he prepared to fight.

Lab

"He's already on Lyoko?" asked Jeremy as he rushed to the computer.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop him," said Aelita.

"This isn't like Ulrich," said Harry with a frown. "I think he's gone a bit crazy. He's not normally this compulsive."

"I suggest that you get down to the scanners. There's no time to lose," said Jeremy as he took over from Aelita. The three nodded and quickly reached the scanners.

Lyoko

The three landed and Harry and William stared at Luna.

"You're a rabbit," said Harry in disbelief. "A moon rabbit. Well, at least Odd won't complain."

"I like rabbits," said Luna. "And why do I have a boomerang?"

"Who knows," said William. "Jeremy, can you send me the Overbike?"

"The Overbike?" asked Odd. "Someone's not going to like that."

"Not my problem," said Jeremy as he loaded it. William quickly jumped on.

"Luna, hop on. Please pardon the obvious pun."

Harry sniggered as the Overjet loaded and he climbed in.

"How come you get a plane?" asked William.

"I programmed it, I get to decide what it looks like. If I want a plane, I get a plane."

They followed Ulrich. They found him deflecting shots.

"What are you doing on my bike?" asked Ulrich in annoyance.

"Nice to see you too. Going to snap out of the crazy mode yet?"

"I really don't think this is the time for arguing," said Harry as he spotted a squadron of hornets approach. "Xana knows that we're here and is sending backing."

Ulrich sprinted towards a Krabe.

"Don't Ulrich! It's too risky! What's going through your head?"

Ulrich ignored Jeremy as he slid between the Krabe's legs and jumped onto it. He stabbed it and jumped off before sending William a look. Luna jumped off and sent a boomerang at a hornet and missed. She pouted.

"Alright, what you can do, I can do. It seems this is the only way to get through to you." William drove towards a Krabe and jumped off the Overbike which destroyed a Blok. William summoned his sword, deflected a shot and dragged his sword down the Krabe before super smoking over to Ulrich. "Happy?"

"What are they doing?" asked Yumi.

"Seeing who has the bigger sword," said Odd. "Or trying to prove it anyway."

"Can you two focus and stop fooling around?" asked Jeremy as William and Ulrich engaged in a staring contest. A shot caused them to break out of it.

"I suggest you start to fight, not hang around staring at each other and making gooey faces at each other," called Harry. Luna aim had already improved.

Ulrich walked forwards as he deflected shots. "I'll teach you something."

A shot hit him and he rolled near to the edge. William looked worried as another shot knocked him off as the samurai stood up. Ulrich grabbed onto the edge but started to slip.

"Jeremy, devirtualise them before they fall into the digital sea," said Aelita.

"All four of them Aelita? If I do that, there would be no one to deactivate the tower," pointed out Jeremy. "Sissi's not here to help out."

William frowned, turned to smoke and reformed next to Ulrich. He deflected a shot.

"Jeremy, devirtualise them," said Yumi.

William glanced up and reached down. "Take my hand."

Ulrich grabbed the offered hand and will aim pulled him up. Ulrich stood and sent the pale boy as look of gratitude. A shot interrupted them. William deflected a few shots before glancing at Ulrich.

"Don't we have a tower to deactivate?"

William zoomed off as smoke with the Blok following him. Harry and Luna joined Ulrich who shook his head.

"William is a nice guy, isn't he?"

"Yep," agreed Harry. Ulrich smiled and super sprinted off towards the tower.

"That's it Ulrich, nearly there," encouraged Jeremy.

Ulrich slowed down as he entered the tower before rising up. He pressed his hand to the screen.

Code

Lyoko

The files zoomed down the inside as the tower reconfigured.

Lab

"Alright," cheered Odd as the four entered. "Luna did better than you did on your first trip William."

"Odd, stop being insensitive," said Harry as he noticed the flash of pain that flittered across William's face. "I think that's still a slightly touchy subject."

"Sorry guys," apologised Ulrich. "I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Don't worry, you just went crazy," said Odd jokingly as he pulled out his phone. "Happens to me all the time. Oh yeah! It's working! And not a minute too soon! Odd Della Robbia is back in the house!"

Harry snorted at Odd's actions as Sissi arrived. Everyone had looks of amusement on their faces. "Did I miss anything?"

"Just Xana sending a spectre that looked like William, messing with the phones and Luna's first trip to Lyoko," said Harry with a shrug. "Not much."

"You alright Jeremy?" asked Aelita as she noticed Jeremy's worried face.

"It's such a mess. Soon Xana will be too powerful for us," said Jeremy.

"And he could mess up the phones again," said Yumi.

"I think we need all of us to fight against Xana. Luna proved that she's as good a fighter as any one of us. Do you want to stay Luna?" asked Jeremy as he turned to her.

"I never forgot about this place. Besides, people think I make things up. They'd never believe me if I told them."

Everyone turned to her in slight confusion.

"Is that a yes or a no?" asked Yumi.

"Yes. This is more like the Wizarding world than any normal place."


	6. Enemy Mine

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko Evolution

Enemy Mine

_Harry, please, come to me._

Harry rubbed his head as the words flitted through his mind. Xana had tr try now, didn't he?

"Xana attack?" whispered Jeremy as the teacher droned on.

"No. But something is whispering to me. I think it's Xana," Harry whispered back. "He wants me to go to him."

"Don't listen then."

"You try to ignore something in your head. It's not easy."

_I know you have no reason to trust me but this is important. It concerns Lyoko. It's important._

"And you can shut up," Harry muttered back. "How do I know that you're not trying to lure me to Lyoko so you can take me as a puppet?"

Silence. Harry turned back to the board as he tried to forget.

Later

"Hey, Harry, could you give me some help on a program I'm working on?" asked Laura as the class left.

"Uh, sorry Laura but I have things to do. Homework, you know," said Harry as he walked over to his friends. "Hanging out with friends. Programming things. Things like that."

"What's this about Xana talking to you?" asked William as Harry sat down and pulled out his laptop.

"I don't know how he does it or why but I need to check Lyoko. Xana wanted to talk to me about it."

He connected to the supercomputer and frowned as he checked Lyoko. "Nothing there. Perhaps I should check the programming…."

He pressed a few keys as Jeremy and Aelita looked over his shoulder.

"That isn't normal. It's like Lyoko is dying or something."

"What?" asked Ulrich as he looked at the screen. "You know that coding doesn't make any sense to me Harry."

"Well, you know what a bug is right?"

"A bit of malfunctioning code?" asked Yumi. "If that's what you're thinking of."

"Well, a code that causes unexpected errors anyway. Lyoko has suddenly become full with them."

"Not good," said Odd. "Without Lyoko, we can't fight back against Xana. Though he won't e able to reach us."

"I could always reprogram it," said Harry as he wiped his glasses. "But the supercomputer could become damaged. I'll need some time to work on it."

"You can do it once school is out, right?" asked Aelita. Harry nodded.

"This is really annoying," said Sissi with a sigh. Everyone fell to the ground as the surroundings shook.

"Harry, forget what I said and get going to fix it," said Aelita. Harry nodded before trying to stand up and falling over. He slipped into Sissi's shadow.

Lab

"This is getting bad," muttered Harry as the shaking stopped because of a patch. "I thought that Lyoko could only affect the real world through the use of a tower. What is up with the computer?"

He shook his head as he fixed up what he could. "Hmm, looks like I'll need a program to restore Lyoko to a previous point…"

Flipping through his collection of discs, Harry found the ones he needed and started to connect his laptop up. "Just need to get this data entered then I'll have to make a trip to the core…"

Making sure that the virtualisation program was running properly, Harry started up a delayed virtualisation before running to the scanners and stepping into one.

Kadic

"I hope Harry gets this fixed," said Aelita as she helped bandage a younger kid.

"Harry is very good at a lot of things. He'll think of something," said Luna dreamily. "Even mortal enemies can band together for a common cause."

"Are you suggesting that Xana might help Harry out?" asked Jeremy as he fixed a trail of wires down.

"Xana has much to lose if Lyoko breaks down."

"I'm going to see if Harry wants any help," said William as he strewed. "I don't trust Xana not to take advantage of the situation and turn on Harry."

"Sure, I'll come too," sad Odd as he stood up.

"So will I," said Ulrich has he also stood up from the rubble. A plume of smoke shot up from a distance away. "This place is going to hell. We need to get it sorted out."

Lyoko

"Ok, what do you want Xana?" Harry looked out at the empty landscape before sighing. The forest was always calming.

"I have a feeling your already know. Lyoko is destroying itself." Harry tensed slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "We both know what will happen if Lyoko is destroyed. I won't be able to retrieve my source codes and you won't be able to access the place where I'm hiding."

"I worked that part out." Harry sighed as he closed his eyes. "The damage seemed to be mostly focused in sector five, around the core. We should have a look there. And we'd better hurry."

Harry sensed Xana smile. "Don't get any ideas. It's more an alliance of mutual interest than anything else. Though, if you really must, you can try to manipulate me."

He pulled himself out of Xana's grip as he headed towards the edge of the sector. There was pause before he heard footsteps follow him.

"What's happing on Earth?"

"It's going to pieces. There was an earthquake. Did anything happen on Lyoko that you noticed?"

Xana remained silent. Harry glanced at him before shaking his head. Xana had to pick his body out of all the possible options. Reaching the edge, Harry touched the terminal.

"This wasn't here before."

"I added it when I recreated Lyoko. It just makes it easier to summon the transporter."

Scipio flashed on the terminal and the transporter scooped the two up.

Kadic

"First an earthquake, now torrential rain?" asked Aelita as they looked out the window. "Things must be going bad."

"Harry did apply a few patches," said Jeremy as he frowned at his laptop. "The bugs seem to be more like pieces of code being deleted than anything else."

"Really?" asked Yumi. "Do you think Harry will find the source?"

"I don't know."

"What are you talking about?" asked Laura as she walked over. "Is Hurry doing something to help? I haven't seen him for a while."

"Yes, he's trying to sort this out," said Jeremy as they shared as glance.

"And before you ask, you don't need to know," said Yumi as Laura opened her mouth again. "It's a secret."

The glass began to crack and the group nervously moved away from it.

"The rain's getting stronger," said Jeremy. "If this keeps up, the area will flood."

Lyoko

"This isn't good," said Harry as he looked at the ragged edge of a hole. "Not good at all."

He examined the edge closely.

"We don't have time for this Harry." Xana's voice was urgent.

"I recognise this though. It's like someone fired a reductor at it." Harry shook his head. "I just hope Dumbledore hasn't found a way to get here without the scanners. That would be bad."

Jumping over the hole, Harry landed lightly before navigating the labyrinth and reaching the celestial dome.

"Harry?"

"Hey William. How is it going on earth?"

"It's pouring it down at the moment. I think you need to get on with whatever you're doing. Do you want any help?"

"Yeah, we could offer some back up," said Odd eagerly. "Amy amount of help could be useful."

"Oh, you just want to fight," said Ulrich as he nudged the boy. Odd made a face at Ulrich.

"I don't think that anyone else should come over," said Harry with a head shake. "There's a risk that it could cause Lyoko to determinate faster. Can you keep an eye on how Lyoko is please? Oh, and change the disc over. It contains a restore point for the sectors."

"I think I can do that."

Glancing at Xana, Harry frowned. "You're quiet. What's up? Normally you'd be trying to get me to join you."

"There is something worse than me wanting you. Me losing access to you." Xana shook his head.

Harry closed his eyes as he jumped off the edge and flew around to the valve protecting the access point to the core of Lyoko. Flying past it, he landed next to the switch and hit it as Xana landed next to him. Running up the pathway, they stared at the core of Lyoko.

"That's not good." The area was being lit up by various lights. The shields had gone down to five.

"Five out of ten shield layers have gone." Xana frowned. "That's not good. Considering the amount of power I would need to destroy one…"

"With the way I designed them, they should be able to stand up for ages yet. When a shield layer is destroyed, its power goes to the other ones." Harry started to climb up quickly as he spoke.

"Harry, I think you need to hear this." William's voice was nervous.

"No one know the cause of the sudden environmental changes that have swept the region. Torrential rain has caused rivers to burst their banks. The government is urging people to stay inside until the rain stops."

"I think you need to hurry up Harry," said Odd slightly nervously. "We're right next to a river."

Grumbling, Harry reached the core level. "I should have known it was you Dumbledore. What are you doing?"

"If this place goes, you have no reason to stay here. That means I can bring you to Hogwarts without any interference."

"Yeah, and you'll be my best friend and we'll have adventures together," said Ron in glee. "Then you'll give me some of your money and I won't live in poverty anyone."

"That is lame," said Harry after a second. "What makes you think that I'll go to you? And if this keeps up, we'll fall into the digital sea. I know I won't disappear but I have no idea what it does to humans. How on earth did you get here anyway? Lyoko doesn't exist in the real world, it's a computer program. And there's no atmosphere here. I understand that you want to get out of poverty but you can't just ruin another's life to get out of it."

"A rather complex piece of magic. And, now if you excuse me." Dumbledore sent another reductor at the shield layer. Harry knocked him down as Xana faced Ron.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Dumbledore as he saw Xana.

"I am many things. I'm not Superman or Batman or Spiderman or Aquaman or merman or wolfman or Brahman or common or ramen or caiman. You could say that I'm no man."

"Literally, you are no man," said Harry with a grin. "You're not even human. Now, got any ideas how to send these guys back?"

Dumbledore sent a reductor into Harry's chest who landed on his feet and raised an eyebrow.

"Be careful Harry, you just lost 20 life points."

"Ok, I'm going to get out the big guns. Or rather, big sword." Said sword appeared in Harry's hand before he tried to slice Dumbledore's arm off. It just flickered. "Oh, you're just a projection that can interact with Lyoko. Then if I stab you in the heart or the brain, then you'll go back."

He shot forward and stabbed Dumbledore in the head who just flickered.

"I'm afraid you will have to do more than that Harry."

Harry ducked the curse sent his way. "You have to stop sending magic out. The real world is suffering here. By damaging Lyoko, you harm the real world."

"You're lying."

"He isn't." Xana's voice was low. "There's a torrential downpour in the area surrounding the computer. If this keeps yup, the buildings will collapse into the mud. People will die. Normally, I wouldn't care but I'd much rather have the containers of my power alive than dead."

Kadic

The water lapped at the window.

"This is getting worse," said Yumi. "Something tells me that Harry is having serious problems here."

Jeremy wiped water off the screen of his laptop. "He's on Lyoko. I think he's working with Xana to get some results."

"I said that even mortal enemies can work together." said Luna dreamily. "Even Harry and Xana."

"As long as they don't end up friends, that is," muttered Sissi.

"Well, I think they'll return to normal eventually, if we survive this," said Aelita.

"Who's Xana?" asked Laura curiously.

"No one you know," said Aelita. "And you don't need to worry about him."

"I think you will need to tell someone about what you know," said Laura as she folded her arms. "They could…"

"Do what?" asked Yumi as she sent the girl a look. "Harry knows what he's doing. And what can anyone do about it anyway? We can't get anywhere."

Lyoko

"You got any ideas on how we should get rid of these guys?" asked Harry as he created a rope to wrap around the two's hands.

"I suggest you do whatever you need to do here first." Xana gestured toward the core. "You know how you programmed it better than I do."

Harry touched the terminal and started uploading the program he stored in his avatar.

"This should stop the core getting any worse. I'll have to manually repair Lyoko. That's a job and a half." Harry closed his eyes as Xana poked Dumbledore's nose.

"You know these guys?"

"I was wondering about that too," said William.

"Yeah, they keep popping up and try to get me to their school. It's annoying." Harry stared at the sphere which started to repair itself. "Oh, I forgot I included a repair feature in it when I recreated Lyoko. It won't do anything under repeated assault but it will regenerate given a chance. I'll need to do since realist though."

Seeing something shining out of the corner his eyes, Harry studied the amulet around Dumbledore's neck. "So that's it. Oh, Xana, do you think you can find something like this on Ron?"

Xana nodded after a second before roughly handling Ron, a strange look on his face. Harry swore that he was planning something nasty. Like a plan to hurt them or potentially kill them.

"Harry, whatever you're doing, I think you need to hurry up. The lab's leaking!"

Pulling out a Kunai, Harry stabbed the amulet and Dumbledore faded away. Glancing over, he saw Ron had disappeared too. Xana still had that strange look.

Kadic

The rain started to relent as the sky cleared.

"Finally," said Yumi in relief.

"Well, I hope Harry sends us back in time," said Jeremy as he looked at the widening crack. "That won't keep up for much longer."

As Jeremy spoke, the window gave up and shattered. The water poured in to people's yells.

Lyoko

"Well, that's done," muttered Harry as he finished the last repair. "I guess I'll go back and do a return trip."

He could feel Xana's eyes on him.

"You know, if you weren't hell bent on taking over the world, we could be friends."

"Yes, I can see that happening. Just this once, I'm going to leave you alone." Harry turned to look at Xana in surprise. "I am capable of being nice once in a while. Besides, this gave me a chance to observe you closely."

Harry nodded slowly. "I think I get it. Yin yang. Even the darkest, evilest person has the potential for good and the opposite is also true, the purest, best person can fall to darkness. That means that people are neither good nor evil. What do you learn about me?"

Xana smiled as it faded away. Harry sighed and stabbed himself.

Lab

Harry waded over to the computer and started the return to the past. William sneezed and waved at him as the white light covered them. Odd cheered.

Earlier

"So, Lyoko won't go into meltdown again?" asked Sissi as they regrouped. "Because I don't want to have to hide from a torrential downpour."

"Nope. I protected it from that," said Harry with a sigh. "I still have no idea why the supercomputer started to launch an attack like crazy. Perhaps it was just reacting to what was happening in its systems."

The boy sighed.

"Anyway, what did Xana do?" asked Jeremy as he nudged the boy. "I saw that you were with a monster at least."

"Xana helped out. Apparently it was to observe me and Xana had just as much to lose if Lyoko went down as we did."

"I think that Xana does have a nice side to him, buried deep," said Luna dreamily.

"Or, he hopes that I would go to him if he acted nice to me," said Harry with a shrug.

"So, what about Dumbledore?" asked Odd. "Weill he try to destroy Lyoko again?"

"I hope not!"

They burst out laughing at Harry's face.

"You are really funny when you're not trying to be," said William as he calmed down. "Do you think Laura is going to continue to harass you?"

"I think she is. I don't like it though."

The said girl watched them from a distance and frowned. She knew they were hiding something but what? She shook her head. The only way to find out was to try and make friends with them though that seemed to be hard. They had such strong bonds between each other...


	7. Suspicions

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko Evolution

Suspicions

"Hi Aelita." Jeremy let the girl in as Harry rubbed his head in frustration.

"Have you finished the modifications on the Megapod?" asked Aelita as she walked over to the computer. "Can we go back on to the Cortex?"

"Are you going to distract me every time? I'll never get finished."

"I just want to meet my mum. Harry knows how to contact her."

Harry grinned. "You might see her sooner than you think Aelita. Well, not see her but talk to her. I've set up a program to bounce any emails between us to go of serve satellites. No one will be able to track the origin or the place where it's opened."

Aelita hugged him.

"Get off my boyfriend Aelita."

"He's my cousin Sissi. It's allowed."

"Will you two stoop fighting over me? I know I'm handsome but..." Harry smiled as the two girls glared at him.

"I'm not going to let you go there without an adapted vehicle. The last time, Yumi could have died. Harry goes on his own because he's fast enough to avoid the traps and he can use super smoke."

"Then, when will we use it?" asked Aelita.

"The sooner we get rid of Xana, the better," said Sissi with a shrug. "And we can do that by going to the Cortex."

"Patience." Jeremy pressed a few buttons. "Now. I mean, after classes."

"I love you! You're the best!" Aelita planted a kiss on Jeremy's cheek who blushed.

Outside

"It's crazy! Are you telling me that the hurricane blew away the whole village your relatives live in?" asked Odd in confusion.

"And other towns in Japan. I'm worried sick about them. My cousin's school has been torn to pieces." Yumi frowned. "I wish I could do something to help."

"Like what?" asked Ulrich. "Fighting Xana, I know what to do but storms are not my thing."

"Not everything is about the virtual world Ulrich. The real world needs us too."

"You could raise funds to help the recovery," said Harry, making everyone jump. "I sent a donation to help out."

"Will you please not sneak up on us?" asked William as he recovered. "It's creepy."

"Sorry."

"What about auctions?" asked Odd as Jeremy, Sissi and Aelita caught up.

"Are you ready? We'll finally go back to the Cortex."

"Come on Einstein," begged Odd. "Tell me that my favourite little tubby is finally ready."

"Totally! You'll see all the things I added."

"But I really want to do something for Japan," said Yumi.

"Obviously but we do need to get back on the Cortex," said Jeremy.

"And what if Yumi doesn't go?" asked William.

"Are you serious?" asked Ulrich.

"Are there enough spaces? With Luna, there's not enough," pointed out William.

"It's true. You're not forced to come," admitted Jeremy. "Though Harry should come. He's the best at gaining access to the data."

"Well, I've got nothing better to do," said Harry as he stretched.

"I'll help Yumi," offed Sissi. "If she wants the help."

"Thanks Sissi." Yumi smiled. "I can't believe that you used to annoy us. You've changed."

"Japan is a nice country," said Luna dreamily. "Lots of places for crumple horned Snorkacks to hide."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Factory

"So, what are these modifications?" asked Odd.

"I improved the direction, uploaded the suspension bio particles and strengthened the power of the engine if we need to go into turbo."

"And if we're attacked?" asked Ulrich.

"I added a gun."

"You're awesome dude."

"We'll talk about mechanics later," said Aelita as they stepped into the elevator.

Kadic

"To finance the reconstruction, I thought it would be a good idea to organise a party in the gym," explained Yumi.

"It's not a good idea." Delmas shook his head.

"What? No, you can't. I mean..."

"It's an excellent idea. Let me check when the gym is free. Volleyball, gym, dance, bridge. I guess that the only time slot for you is tonight."

"Tonight? That's going to leave me short on time..."

"I'm sure that the two Sterns, Belpois, Della Robbia and Miss Lovegood would be able to help you. I can see that you've recruited my daughter."

"She volunteered. Thank you Mr Delmas."

Scanners

"Ladies first." William let Aelita enter the scanner.

"Thanks, it's nice."

Harry rolled his eyes as Luna waited with them. "Are you trying to prove that you are worthy of being with us William?"

"Well, I don't know if you'll start rejecting me."

"Xana is after me William. I can understand. He's caught me several times."

The scanners opened and the three entered them.

Lyoko

"Hey, can't you be careful?" yelled Ulrich as William bumped into him as he landed.

"Calm down. Nobody died."

"Unlike what would happen if Xana gained his power back." Harry sighed as he pinched his nose.

"Hey rabbit girl! Want to play with me later?" asked Odd with a wink.

"We could go looking for Nargles," suggested Luna.

"Alight? What do they look like?"

The others stared at them before shaking their heads and heading for the garage.

"Aelita is super stressed," whispered Odd.

"It's the wackspurts. They're making her weird," said Luna with a smile. They shot out of Lyoko towards the Cortex.

Gym

Jim helped Sissi and Yumi move items to the gym.

"Ah, it reminds me of the time I took charge of the Rolling Stroke tour," said Jim.

"Rolling Stroke? It's a band?" asked Yumi.

"Yep. I even made their whole tour in Europe something crazy. I'd rather not talk about it though. So the only thing left to do is..."

Jim walked away.

"Ok, let's get started."

Cortex

"Watch out. Be prepared," warned Jeremy as they landed.

"Yeah, we never know what we find here," said Harry with a small smile.

"Here we are. The new Megapod is ready."

Odd walked up to it.

"It still looks the same," commented Ulrich.

"You want him to upgrade the body and what next?" asked William. "Don't exaggerate."

"Come here my little tubby on castors. I'll pilot you like you've never be piloted." Odd stroked the Megapod.

"What? Why would it be you?" asked Ulrich.

"I agree with Ulrich. It should be me," said William.

"Or I could do it," offered Harry.

"I vote for Odd," said Aelita. "He practices all the time with his video games. Harry's good at making video games. Not playing them."

"Hey!"

"You're right! I improved like a boss at Galactic Destructor! I rock!" yelled Odd.

"I saw your high scores. I'll give you the control."

Blue lights covered them as Jeremy transferred them to the Megapod.

"Thanks Einstein. I was waiting for too long. I'll be perfect. You'll see."

"I'm sure you will be perfect," said Luna with a smile.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" asked Harry.

"Are we going or are you going to speak for a while?" asked Ulrich as he leaned over.

They shot off. The ground started to move.

"Watch out. It's going to shake!"

They turned around a corner before skidding to a halt just before the wall.

"Isn't it sport?"

"If you say so."

The tunnel they entered started to shrink.

"Watch out. It's not over yet," warned Aelita.

"I don't fancy becoming a soup just yet," said Harry. William cuffed him around the head. "William, don't do that."

They jumped out.

"Great guys but be careful," warned Jeremy. They moved again and the walls started to close. Everybody yelled.

"Do something or we're going to end up in so many little pieces!"

"Hold on! I'll handle this." they jumped out of the walls and screeched to a halt. Odd turned around. "So, who's the best?"

"You're a psycho Odd," said William grumpily as they righted themselves.

"Take the bus then."

"I think he's a good driver," said Luna.

"I think you're slightly biased there Luna," said Harry.

Kadic

"It's for a good cause," finished Yumi.

"Yeah, for Japan. I know but not tonight. I have a maths test tomorrow.

"I'm stuck because of my parents."

"Yeah, that's it," muttered Yumi as the pair walked away.

"It'll be fine Yumi," reassured Sissi.

"Hi Yumi."

"Do we know each other?" asked Yumi as the pair turned to face the boy.

"Yes, we're in level one class together. You know, Remi, first row, on the right?"

"Ah, yes, I see. Remi. What can I do for you?"

"I'm free if you want."

"Free?" The two girls looked at each other.

"Yes, I can help you. You know, for your party. For Japan."

"It's great. Thanks a lot. It's over here if you want."

Cortex

The group walked towards the door.

"Ok, Harry, get the door," Sid William as he gestured to it. Harry rolled his eyes as he touched it. It rumbled open.

"And I knee that uncle Franz said that my dad, my birth dad, tried to stop Project Carthage but why did Tyron had a picture of him?"

"You saw the picture here, right?" asked William as he walked to him.

"Yeah. I saw Uncle Franz too but that's because Tyron used to work for him."

"Then we have to go inside. You need costs, me thinks."

Sighing, Harry followed William inside. Luna stared at Harry with a weird look on her face.

Gym

Yumi pulled out some decorations as Remi tried to set up the speakers but it sparked. Yumi and Sissi jumped. Picking up the decorations she was holding, Sissi looked at Yumi in surprise.

"Oh, great. You broke the sound system," moaned Yumi.

"I wish Harry was here. He would have known what caused that," said Sissi with a frown. "And how to fix it."

"Yeah, I've heard about him. It's like he knows everything under the sun. No wonder he and that Belpois kid like each other."

Cortex

"Incredible," said William as they looked at the core. "This place is hallucinating."

"Yeah, I know. It's like the core of Lyoko." said Harry as he sighed. "Beautiful. But it's like this place is sick. There's something wrong with it. I noticed this last time I came here."

"Do you think it's Xana?" asked Ulrich. "You and he are like the two sides of a coin."

"Maybe. Anyway, you see that terminal?" Harry pointed at it. "We have to get down there."

"I love to play leapfrog," said Odd as he jumped down. Harry sighed and turned to smoke. He reformed next to the terminal, William a second behind him. He placed the card into the terminal.

"Watch out! Something's happening!" warned Jeremy. The walls sent something out and knocked Aelita off.

"Aelita!" Harry shot up and caught her. Another hit Odd and devirtualised him. Ulrich got hit by a third. Luna dodged one before getting hit by another.

"Ok, the data's downloading."

"That's lucky," said Odd.

"I think whoever designed that place was a bit over the top," said Luna.

"Do you think you'll find anything?" asked Ulrich.

"I have to analyse the data first."

Ulrich's phone rand and he looked at the caller ID. "Yumi?"

"Ulrich, I need help."

"Ok, we're coming." Ulrich disconnected the phone. "Yumi needs help."

"Ok, I've got the data. I'll start analysing as you bring back the Skid and the Lightning."

Gym

Ulrich, Luna, Odd, Yumi and Sissi watched as Remi picked up a bundle of decorations.

"Oh, guys. Thank you, thank you ,thank you," said Yumi in relief.

"What do we do?" asked Odd.

"Odd, you take care of the garlands, Luna can take care of the spots and Ulrich can repair the sound system."

"Wouldn't Harry be a better choice?" asked Ulrich.

"You live with him. You should have picked something up. Hurry, we don't have time."

Lyoko

"Uh, I think you should look at this," said Jeremy as he frowned.

"You found something?" asked Harry.

"It's the data from the cortex. The supercomputer…"

"Is similar to Lyoko's. I know," said Harry with an eye roll. "I did manage to get a good look at it."

"A quantum computer?" asked William. "Wh didn't you mention this Harry?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious."

"It's not similar Harry. It's identical. The casing must look a little different. I'll keep searching the data. Take your time back if you want"

Gym

Ulrich fiddled with the cables.

"Is it repaired?" asked Yumi.

"It's completely broken."

"I don't think you're putting in a lot of effort."

"I'm not exactly an electrician Yumi. I don't know how to fix it."

"Maybe on Lyoko, you're the king but here you're nothing."

"I think I prefer the Yumi on Lyoko rather than the Yumi 2.0."

"Stop arguing," said Sissi as she separated. "Yumi, Ulrich's trying."

"The Yumi 2.0?"

"Yeah, you're the one who's giving orders."

"That's enough! Now Yumi, Ulrich has a point. I know you're trying to make everything work but forcing people is not the way to do it."

Ulrich walked away and Luna followed him.

Lyoko

Harry paused and looked down at the void. William paused next to him and squeezed his shoulder. Aelita slowed to a halt and watched the two.

"You alright Harry?"

"I don't know. This is making me question everything I know about my birth father."

"Hey, don't worry." William turned Harry to face him. "We'll find out the truth. All of us. You don't have to suffer alone."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"Jeremy, I think you should bring me in," said Aelita quietly as she watched the two boys. "I think we should leave those two to talk. They relate to each other really well, did you notice?"

Jeremy hit a few buttons and she disappeared.

"Look, I know you're doubting everything you know. But I think there's more to this than just your dad's relationship with the Cortex. You're doubting yourself. All your beliefs. Am I right?"

Harry leant into William. "You know, you're really good at reading me."

"Yeah, well. I think it's left over from our time as Xana's servants."

Kadic

Luna waked up to Ulrich.

"I think you should help Yumi, you know."

"I don't see why I should."

"I know most couples fight but stay together. It's also easier to fight things that aren't close to the heart rather than things close to the heart. Yumi can't make it through without you. She loves you very much."

"What?"

"I think you understand already. Everybody deserves a second chance."

Lyoko

Harry's head snapped up. "Activated tower."

"What?" asked William in confusion. "Where?"

"Jeremy?"

"Desert sector."

William sighed. "It does have to be now, doesn't it?"

"We'd better get onto it then," said Harry with a sigh. "And it does have to be us two. I wouldn't put it past Xana to try to manipulate us."

Kadic

Remi hung up the decoration he was holding. Odd fiddled with the sound system.

"We'll never finish in time," muttered Yumi. "I'll have to cancel."

"You want some help?" asked Ulrich as he approached her with Luna close behind him.

"You came back. I'm really sorry guys." Yumi kissed Ulrich.

"Uh, it's really beautiful but there's a slight problem," said Odd as he pointed behind them. "Or, rather, a really big problem."

The group turned to see two copies of Remi form as a third crossed his arms. They started a stare off as they backed away. Odd picked up his phone and activated the speakers.

"Watch out, Xana's attacking."

"Yeah, no kidding."

The spectres started to advance on the group.

"I don't want to be a killjoy but there's only one access to the gym," said Odd nervously. "I think we're trapped."

"That's obvious," said Yumi.

One of the spectres went for Sissi who dodged.

"Get away!"

Another pointed at the sound system and it started working again.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Ulrich.

"Uh, no because I can't read minds," said Odd.

"We need to get out of here," said Sissi.

"On three, we charge."

Lyoko

Harry frowned as he reformed. William reformed next to him. "Is there something wrong?"

"We've come this far and no monsters? It's weird." Harry ran over to the tower before stopping. "That reminds me. Do you want to take care of this one or shall I do it?"

"I bet I can do it better than you!" William ran over and hit his head on the wall, causing him to fall over. "Ow."

"Yeah, it's slightly harder than it looks." Harry pulled William to his feet. William attempted it again and this time walked through the wall. Smiling, Harry followed, shaking his head. The duo walked over to the centre and rose up to the second platform.

Walking forward, William touched the screen.

"Now what?"

I take it you don't remember when you last did this." William shook his head. "Well, it was a different code. Just enter Code Lyoko."

Code

Lyoko

The files zoomed down the inside of the tower.

Kadic

The spectres exploded as the group charged them.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," said Sissi.

Later

Remi pulled himself up using the gym equipment.

"Wow, what happened?"

"Bro, you fainted. Don't you do hypoglycemia?" asked Odd.

"I don't know. It's the first time this has happened."

"So, can we continue?" asked Odd.

"Yeah, we have a lot to do. Remi, you take care of the decoration. Ulrich, Luna, take care of the lights."

"Sir yes sir!" Odd saluted.

Lyoko

Harry closed his eyes as he stood over a ridge.

"You know, this place feels peaceful when there's no attacks." William stood next to him.

"I prefer the forest. It's quiet, peaceful like you said. Not like the cortex. I don't know why that place was created but we have to find out."

"As I said earlier, well do it together."

"That's a promise," said Jeremy as he shared a glance with Aelita.


	8. Countdown

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko Evolution

Countdown

"Bring out the codes Tyron. The instructions were clear…" Static interrupted the conversation for a second. "… Going to sell them. You want to use them for your own interest!"

"Where did you find that?" asked Aelita.

"In the data you brought back from the Cortex," explained Jeremy.

"Wasn't supposed to be brought out of the vault!"

"I was nervous then and didn't pay attention. But there's this voice. Is it familiar to you?"

"It sounds like Tyron," said Harry as he shrugged.

"…You don't belong any more on my team!"

"Wait, listen."

"You're unable to work without my supercaculator."

"Franz, calm down."

"Hang on, that voice." Harry frowned. "It sounds familiar but I can't place it."

"And that's my dad," said Aelita with a frown.

"If it's him, he doesn't sound happy about something," commented Jeremy.

"Yeah. We'd better show this to him," said Harry with a stretch. "And I might need to make another trip to the earth location of Tyron's supercomputer."

"I'll make a numeral deinterlacing of this video." Jeremy's watch beeped. "PE class."

Harry groaned as he stood up.

"Those plans weren't supposed to be brought out of the vault!"

Outside

"Flex! Flex! Come on! You're all flabby today! Come on! Flex! Flex!" Jim shouted.

Sirius smiled as he fixed up a gutter and charmed it to make rude noises as people passed under it. Harry sent a warning glance as they passed.

"Come on wet guys! Move your rind! Flex! Flex! Come on! Flex!"

"You know something?" whispered Ulrich to Odd. "I saw Samantha just before class."

"Sam?" asked Odd. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Stern! Della Robbia!"

"Yes?" asked Harry and Ulrich at the same time.

"Not you, your brother!" Jim pointed at Ulrich. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, just had to tell Odd something," said Ulrich quickly.

"You'll run around the courtyard five times!"

Odd and Ulrich groaned as they started to run. Harry stiffened slightly.

"Spectre. There's' a spectre."

"Oh great. We'll head to the factory. Harry, can you go warn Odd, Ulrich and the rest?" whispered Jeremy. Harry nodded and disappeared before a clone took his place.

"Psst." Odd and Ulrich jumped and looked wildly around. "It's me, Harry. There's a spectre on the loose."

The two nodded as Harry quickly sent Yumi and William a text before returning to class. Looking over, Odd noticed a girl.

"Sam? You're really here?" asked Odd as he walked over to the blonde. A girl watched him with a blank face.

"No, it's not me." Odd frowned. "What's the problem? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I do, I do, quite the opposite! I just need to change my clothes. I'll meet you in the canteen."

Luna watched the two interact with a frown. The girl moved into a corner before changing into an old man.

Factory

"So, where does it come from?" asked Yumi as the doors opened.

"Desert sector. In the west. The others are on their way. They're rounding up Odd and Ulrich."

Lyoko

"Ok, I'm warmed up already. We don't need reinforcements, do we Yumi?" asked William.

"You sure about that?" asked Harry.

"Well, the last time we went to deactivate a tower, we didn't get hit."

"There weren't any monsters!"

"Jeremy, is the tower nearby?" asked Yumi.

"It's right after the canyon. Straight on."

The three shrugged and ran in the direction.

"William, it's not a race!"

Kadic

"Hey Sam!" Odd walked over to her but ran into the cleaning supplies. The spectre grabbed him and started to drain Odd's source codes. Sissi tried to pry them apart but the spectre grabbed her too. Sissi blinked as the world went fuzzy.

"Blindness?"

"Are you out of your mind? I saw you do that on purpose." Sam stared at the spectre who let the two go.

"Ok, that wasn't good," muttered Sissi as she squinted around.

"Are you alright Odd? That man was mad."

"No, I'm fired. It's just a nothosaurus."

"He'll be fine," said Sissi quickly. "I think he's just gone into a little bit of shock. Come on Odd. Let's get you checked out."

She dragged him away.

Lyoko

The three continued to walk down the canyon.

"Sis you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything. Why?" asked William as he joined her.

"There is something moving," said Harry as he looked up. Several Kankrelats approached the edge.

"Let's fight back to back," suggested Yumi.

"I'll do this." William used super smoke to get up to the level and started to slice and deflect the attacks. Yumi hit a few with her fans while Harry hit a few with laser arrows.

"Way too easy! Seems like a small attack today," commented William as he walked to the edge.

"Or that Xana is planning something," called Harry.

"William, jump!" William glanced to the left and jumped off as Yumi sent her fans at the Kankrelat. "Yeah, you were right. Way too easy."

William looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Try telling that to Harry. He does have a point."

"Don't get carried away. There are things moving around the tower," informed Jeremy. "I think you should wait for Luna, Aelitas and Ulrich. They're on their way."

"Jeremy, try to call Odd again," called Aelita as she landed. "If there's a spectre on the loose, he needs to know."

"I saw him with a blonde girl," said Luan. "I was jealous."

"What?" Aelita stared at Luna.

"He's with Sam," muttered Ulrich. "Try to call Sissi. She's still at Kadic."

"I'll take care of that. Don't worry."

"Thanks for the Overbike," said Ulrich as he hopped on board. Luna started to hop on all fours.

"She's faster than I expected her to be," said Aelita as she soared into the air.

"There's a spectre hanging around the lunch hall."

"I gate those code eaters and their perverted side effects," muttered Aelita.

"Odd will probably need to be more aware of Samantha's," said Ulrich with a grin.

"Stop wasting time. The others are waiting."

Jeremy called Odd but he had left his phone in his dorm.

Kadic

Odd started searching through his pockets for his phone.

"No, I vanished my receiver!"

"What?" asked Sissi.

Odd shot over to Jim.

"Ah, Della Robbia. I was trying to reach the infirmary."

"Saxophone emergency! The wolf is going after the go-go dancers!"

"Odd! Get back here!" Sissi grabbed him. "What are you doing? Sorry Jim, he's going a bit crazy."

"I think I'll try calling again."

Odd looked over to see the spectre. Sissi followed his gaze.

"Act normal," she muttered.

"Are you sure you're ok Della Robbia?" asked Jim as the spectre changed form. Odd grabbed the phone. "Yeah, I think you're not."

Sissi groaned as she ran after him.

Lyoko

"Wait William! Ulrich, Aelita and Luna will be here in a minute!" called Yumi as William walked away.

"It's better if we're aware of what we're facing right?" asked William.

"I can deal with that." Harry's clones popped into existence and shot towards the tower. "What on earth? There's a giant wall of Bloks!"

"What?" asked Yumi.

"There's a giant wall of Bloks."

"It seems really calm to me," said William as he looked around. "Unless Jeremy's wrong and there isn't anything moving."

"You never change. You always do what pleases you," said Yumi with a sigh. William froze as he ran into the wall of Bloks. One of Harry's clones pulled him out of the way.

"Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome." Yumi and William looked between the three. The Blok wall fired again and hit William then Yumi. Harry groaned as he dodged.

"Aelita, Ulrich, Luna! Code red! Yumi and William got devirtualised. Blown up. Take cover!"

"What the hell is that?" asked Ulrich in disbelief as he saw the Blok wall which fired again. Harry hid behind a rock.

"Jeremy, I've never seen something like that before. What do we do?" asked Aelita.

"Find the weak spot," called Harry. "There has to be a weak spot."

Yumi and William entered the lab.

"Jeremy?"

"Hide for now." Jeremy's phone rang. "Odd? Is that you?"

"Behind the baskets."

"What? There's no time to joke. Where are you?"

Sissi snatched the phone from Odd. "Jeremy, its Sissi. The spectre got us. It messed up Odd's speech and I can't see very well. We're by the lockers but if the spectre finds us again, we'll have to move. It also changes its shape."

"Don't move." Jeremy turned to Yumi and William. "A spectre got to Sissi and Odd. It's a polymorphic clone. They're by the lockers. Can you keep an eye on them?"

Yumi nodded as she took the phone.

"Ulrich, Aelita, Luna, Harry. Are you alright?"

"Well, if by alright, you mean taking pot shots at the massive amounts of Bloks, then yes," said Harry as he fired. The shot hit a Blok but did nothing. Aelita sent several energy fields at it as she ran over to where Ulrich and Luna were hiding.

"We won't be able to reach the tower. That thing is invulnerable!" called Ulrich.

"I may be able fly over it with my wings," suggested Aelita.

"And I could always use super smoke. Nothing can hurt me while I'm in that form," suggested Harry.

"You're not fast enough Aelita. Jeremy, can you find a way out?"

"I'm trying but that thing is rather powerful." The Blok wall shot at the rock covering the three and destroyed it. "Aelita, use your energy fields to cover yourselves!"

The Bloks rearranged themselves as Aelita formed a pink shield. The wall fired again and Ulrich and Luna supported Aelita as she kept the shield up. They were still forced back.

"It's working! We'll try to move forward!" Harry turned into a Megatank and rolled forward. Aelita, Ulrich and Luna watched him go. "That works."

Aelita fell to the floor as the Bloks rearranged themselves again.

"Don't stay too close to it. It's too dangerous!"

"Come on, move forward," Ulrich helped Aelita up who created another shield. They started to follow Harry. They deflected a shot into the wall of the canyon but lost the shield. The rock collapsed and the two got squashed.

Lab

"I can't believe it. This is the first time we got defeated like newbies. Right?" asked William.

"Well, Harry's managing alright but he was a Megatank the last time I saw him," said Aelita.

"And the cherry on the cake, there's a spectre and it got Sissi and Odd," moaned Jeremy. "Harry, is there anything you can do?"

Silence.

"He can't talk," said Luna. "He has no mouth."

"And I can't virtualise you again for a couple of hours. We'll have to go get Odd and Sissi." Yumi and William left to go get them. "And as for that number of Bloks, I'll find a way. The spectre's the gardener."

Kadic

"You ok?" asked Yumi as the two found Odd and Sissi.

"I can't express appropriately."

William and Yumi shared a look.

"He can't speak properly," said Sissi with a sigh. "And I can't see well. Is this what Harry sees without his glasses?"

"The sketch… the flex… the almost!"

"Calm down. We'll take you somewhere safe," said Yumi.

"And we know about the spectre," added William. "It's currently the gardener."

"Is that Jim's mobile?" asked Yumi as she saw it.

"Yes," said Sissi with a sigh. "I tried to return it but Odd kept snatching it."

"Slim, slim, I mixed his saxophone."

"Well, take them back to the lab and I'll return the mobile," said Yumi. "We're in enough trouble as it is."

"Ok, let's do this." William grabbed Sissi and Odd and started leading them away.

Lab

"Are you alright?" asked Aelita as the three walked into the lab.

"I know it's not simple but we need your help," said Jeremy as he stood up. "There's a wall of Bloks protecting the tower. Harry's currently fighting it but he's only annoying it."

"Winner, obligation remain a handsome heavy-duty colossal gamble Harry's incompetent to agreement through it."

"What?" asked Ulrich.

"Don't ask me. I don't speak spectrese," said Harry as he hid behind a rock.

Jeremy sighed. "We'll speak when you're on Lyoko."

"I feel drunk," moaned Sissi.

Lyoko

"A, e, I, o, u. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Do you hear me, do you hear me?" asked Odd as he landed.

"Loud and clearly."

"It's a relief to hear you talking normally," said Aelita with a smile.

"I'm wondering if I didn't prefer how it was," said William.

"Yeah, funny." Odd started to walk towards the tower. "What about the spectre? It might not be the gardener anymore."

"William, with me." Ulrich and William started towards the school.

Kadic

Yumi found Jim in the gym, moving some equipment.

"Isn't that Ishiyama!"

"Hello Jim. Here's your mobile back." Yumi handed it to Jim. "You're probably angry but Odd isn't feeling well today."

"I know Yumi. No explanation is needed. I noticed Odd was strung. It was a burnout. You're studying too hard. Insane schedule, unbearable amounts of homework. Not enough time for sport!"

"I agree with you," said Yumi quickly.

"Well, no! Let's not take the easy way. We'll talk to Delmas!"

Jim pulled Yumi away. The spectre changed its form to Delmas as it hid behind the equipment.

Lyoko

"What's this?" asked Odd as an eyepiece appeared over his eye.

"Cinetic lens. It will help you analyse the structure of that wall without getting noticed," explained Jeremy.

"I think I'm going to have fun!"

"Don't get too close. That's how everyone got caught. Well, Harry gets close but the Megatank's shell protects him."

"Yumi, pick up your phone, please," muttered Aelita as she called Yumi. Luna fiddled with her cork necklace.

"I think Xana's infected with Wrackspurts."

Kadic

"We can't continue like this," muttered Jim as he paced. Yumi's phone buzzed. "That's wrong. They're worn out. They can't…"

"You wanted to see me Jim?" asked Delmas as he opened the door.

"Yes." Jim walked through the door and beckoned Yumi.

Lyoko

"If only Samantha could see me," muttered Odd as he watched the Blok wall fire on a Megatank.

"Aelita, the spectre morphed. Warn Yumi and the boys."

Aelita called Ulrich.

"Aelita?"

"Yes, it's me. The spectre changed into Delmas."

"Delmas? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"We're nearby. We'll take a look."

Kadic

William and Ulrich approached Delmas' office as they spotted Yumi.

"Are you ok Yumi?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, yeah. It's just that… We'll all have free orange juice at the 10 O'clock break."

"The spectre must have got her. She's not making sense," said William.

"Everything's' fine."

"What about Delmas, the spectre?" asked Ulrich. "Did he touch you?"

"Delmas? We shook hands, nothing happened."

"If it's not him, then who is it?" asked William of no one.

Lyoko

Odd crawled along the ground. "Ok, I'm there. And that's the famous Blok wall. You were right. It really is something."

The wall rotated.

"Wah, that's madness! It rotates like one of those stations signs. We're close to having our train timetables written on it. The train going from Lyoko to Kadic is about to leave. Please keep clear of the edge of the platform."

"Hey Odd." Odd almost jumped up.

"Harry, that's really creepy."

"Odd, that' enough. I'm activating the scanner. The wall is probably a closed circuit."

The scanner appeared over Odd's eye.

"What does it actually mean?"

"There are slave Bloks under the control of a master Blok. Destroy it and the whole thing about come apart."

"Yeah. Easier said than done. They won't stop rotating. And they all look the same."

"That's the point. One should be different. It's like the seven errors game."

"Your game sucks."

Kadic

"What about Odd?" asked Yumi as they walked through the park.

"He's already on Lyoko. Facing such a monster isn't easy," said Ulrich.

"Trust him," suggested William.

The spectre watched them walk away.

Lyoko

"Nothing new?"

"No. I can't spot anything." Odd noticed something. "Wait! That's it! Something's different!"

"Shoot it then!"

"Where shout I shoot?"

"What? It's just the same as normal."

Odd shrugged and shot the Blok wall. The Bloks moved and sired at the two. Harry jumped clear as Odd got hit by shrapnel before jumping on the Overboard. He shot the Blok and the rest of the wall blew with it.

"Wahoo!"

"Yes!"

Odd jumped off the overboard and started to dance into the tower. Harry rolled his eyes at Odd's antics.

"Well, who's the boss?"

"I knew you'd succeed," said Jeremy as Odd travelled up the tower.

"Samantha? What are you doing?" asked Yumi as she turned to face the girl. The eye of Xana flashed in her eyes.

"Samantha? Is she there?" asked Odd.

"Odd! Get the tower deactivated," called Harry.

Code

Lyoko

Samantha exploded as she lunged for the group.

"Well, my vision's back," said Sissi as she blinked.

Later

Odd sighed as he saw the results. "I can't belive it. Xana's gotten to 78% power and it's my fault."

"Hey, don't forget, Xana took some from me," pointed out Sissi.

"And you did really well. You should be proud of yourself," said Aelita.

"And I've gotten the render from the Cortex," said Jeremy. everyone looked at the screen.

"I told you that those plans weren't to be taken out of the vault. Tyron, my instructions were clear."

"Is that Franz?" asked Yumi.

"Yes."

"You wanted to use them for your own purposes!"

"It's you, Hopper, that should think bigger. You're a small, ambitionless, guy."

"Who's that guy?" asked Ulrich.

"Professor Tyron," said Harry.

"You're not worth precipitating in the research! You don't belong on the team anymore!"

"And that man, who is he?" asked William as he pointed at the black haired man as he tried to calm Franz down. "He looks familiar."

"Yeah, people say I look a lot like him," said Harry. "His name is James Potter. My birth father."

Franz stormed out of the room.

"You're so naïve Mr Hopper." That was the last thing on the video.


	9. Virus

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko Evolution

Virus

"Aelita, I'm going to transfer the virus to you." Jeremy tapped at the keyboard. Harry checked the link.

"I'll tell you when I have it. Are you sure there's no risk?"

"It's a blank, inactive virus. This is just a test to see if it can reach the core," explained Jeremy.

"There's something I'm missing," muttered Harry. "Something important."

"If it damages or alters the system, we won't be able to go back, right?" asked Aelita.

"Yes but if we don't test it on Lyoko then where do we test it?" asked Jeremy. "The Cortex's supercomputer is the same as ours. Don't worry. Just think that if it works, we activate the virus, send it to the Cortex then…"

"No more Cortex! No more network access for Xana!"

"Exactly."

Harry closed his eyes.

"I've got it! I'll redirect it to the core right away."

"Let see if this works."

Lyoko

The virus slipped out of the terminal and headed to the core of Lyoko. Aelita followed it and watched as it entered the core of Lyoko.

"It's inside."

"Ok, it shouldn't take more than thirty seconds." The virus was destroyed. "It didn't reach the core of the system."

"Damn," muttered Harry.

"What went wrong?" asked Aelita.

"I wish I knew."

Kadic

"What? Seriously? You want to ask Laura to help?" asked Ulrich in surprise.

"You know I don't like that girl," said Harry with a frown.

"I think you're just paranoid Harry," said Sissi with a light punch to his arm.

"Harry, do we have a choice? You put effort into that virus and it didn't work."

"There might be a few errors. Sure, I'm good at programming but nobody's perfect. Not even me."

"Even if it's not very fair, we can just launch a return to the past like last time. She'll forget everything."

"Indeed, this isn't very fair," said Yumi with a frown.

"All good is hard. All evil is easy. Dying, losing, cheating, and mediocrity are easy. Stay away from easy," said Luna with a shrug.

"So what?" asked Odd. "We just want to take advantage of her brain to defeat Xana. This is for a good cause, right?"

"Is it?" asked Luna. "Is it the right thing to do?"

"I like it when you argue with me!"

"I seriously think you two should get together," said Aelita.

"If it works to find this virus, I'm ok with it," said William.

"I still don't like it," said Harry with a frown.

"I can't see why we can't do it without her," said Aelita.

"I can't figure out where I failed. Harry hasn't either. We checked a hundred times. I really need some help." Jeremy met her gaze.

"Yeah, because I haven't had a look yet," said Harry with a sigh.

Library

The group peered at Laura through the bookcase.

"I have no idea what to say to her," said Jeremy with a sigh.

"I do," said Odd

"We want to make her come with us to the lab, not make her cry."

"We could suggest a walk with her and push her into the tunnel."

"I don't think that would work," said Harry.

"Isn't there some kind of mind control charm?" asked Yumi. "The Imperius charm?"

"Yes there is. It's illegal."

"Oh."

Odd ran out towards Laura.

"Hi!" He snatched her tablet.

"Hey!"

"Now, I'm sure that she'll follow us," said Odd as he re-joined the group. They headed towards the lab with Laura following them.

Lab

"A bit limited your device," said Odd as he handed it back to Laura as she exited the elevator. "Compared to ours, of course."

"What is this place?" asked Laura. "A NASA research station?"

"No. a kind of particle physics lab but better," said Jeremy as Harry typed at the computer.

"Yeah, a computer lab," said Sissi as she stared at Laura.

"But, I don't understand. Who are you?"

"Simple students like yourself," said William.

"Do you know about viruses?" asked Jeremy.

"Viruses? Yes, I suppose I do."

"Ok, we have a problem. You help us find a solution and we explain everything to you," said Jeremy. "Why we are here and how. Do you agree?"

"Show me."

Jeremy led Laura to the computer. "Get out of the way Harry."

Harry grumbled under his breath as he moved out of the way.

"Ok, it isn't a conventional virus. It's not a boot virus or a macro virus."

"Our system is very complex," explained Jeremy. "The only type of virus that would work here is a…"

"Worm virus," interrupted Laura. "Ok, we need to decompile the structure, the arborescence and reconfigure everything. It looks like someone started to do that. May I?"

Jeremy sent Harry a look who shrugged. Laura started to type at the computer.

Later

"You know Jeremy; I won't be able to forget all of this. This lab, the supercomputer," said Laura. Harry watched her progress as he brought up the return to the past program. It had been edited recently.

"Jeremy…."

"Harry, not now."

"Even with the best education, I would never have access to such high level hardware. It's too great!"

"We finish this work and then we talk about it?" suggested Jeremy.

Even later

"The day is over! I'll collect the copies," called Odd as he and Aelita walked in with Luna

"You know, Aelita's right," said Harry. "You and Luna should get together."

"What? That's it? It works! The blank virus is reaching the core of Lyoko!"

"Well, whoever started the process of reconfiguring everything did a good job. I just finished it."

"Laura just created a batch type virus! A primitive, encrypted and polymorphic one. Harry, do you think you could improve it?"

"Yeah, that should be easy enough," said Harry as he sent a virus to Laura's tablet. Just to keep an eye out for if certain words come up.

"It sounds great but what is it exactly?" asked Odd.

"A slow virus. It infectivity is low but it was custom designed to penetrate the targeted system," explained Jeremy. "Nothing can stop it."

"Except a firewall," said Harry as he looked at it. "I can sort that out. And Jeremy, there's something wrong."

"I don't think the Cortex has a firewall Harry," said Jeremy with a sigh.

"So, you've succeeded then," said Odd. "It's over."

"Are you going to launch a return to the past?" asked Laura. Aelita and Odd stared at the two.

"I didn't tell her!"

"I tried to tell you," said Harry with a sigh.

"How did you know?"

"I can access the supercomputer from here. Nice try hiding it but I spotted it immediately. Photographic memory."

"The codes don't lie," pointed out Laura.

"That's impossible. You were with me, working on the virus!"

"She can work on two things at once," said Harry with a groan. "I'll have to fix it up. Won't take long to do."

"You would have forgotten everything in a moment anyway," said Aelita. "Do it Jeremy."

Laura glared at Jeremy as he did just that.

Earlier

Odd walked over to Laura.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Don't you want to come with me to the lab?" asked Odd as he tilted his head.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Forget about it." Odd returned to the group. "It's alright, she doesn't remember a thing."

"You've got the virus, right?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah. We can go inject it right now."

"I still have a class to go to," said William quickly. "I'll let you travel through the digital sea and catch up to you later. Ok?"

Laura watched them go before rubbing her head as she remembered a few fragments of the lab. William watched her worriedly.

Digital sea

They shot out of Lyoko and headed towards the Cortex.

"I've just finished activating the virus," said Jeremy as Sissi watched over his shoulder. "In theory, it's very dangerous right now."

"In theory?"

"Yea. I wish I could have checked what Laura did. The virus is made up of several encrypted subprograms. And Laura worked so fast, I didn't notice all the systems she used."

"Jeremy, are you kidding?" asked Odd. "You didn't follow all she did? You mean Laura's too fast for you?"

"She didn't design it to harm a human," said Harry with a shrug. "I saw what she put in."

"I was working on my side too!"

"I vote that we replace Jeremy with Laura," suggested Odd. "She's obviously smarter than him!"

"Oh and she's been through all of Xana's attacks, has she?" asked Harry. "No way Odd."

"So, you couldn't see her work?" asked Aelita.

"There's something wrong with that girl," said Luna.

"Not you too Luna! All I know is that it works because we tested it on Lyoko."

"Yeah, and we are so certain that the Cortex is the same as Lyoko," said Harry with a sigh.

"Take it easy. We have a working virus and we have a Cortex to destroy," said Odd.

They surfaced in the Cortex.

Kadic

Laura left the library as William passed. She remembered seeing him at the lab.

"William?"

"Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry," said William apologetically as he glanced at her.

"Are you going to the lab?" William paused.

"What did you just say?"

"I had some kind of vision. You were in them. We were in a lab. Me, you and your friends," Laura explained. "That's completely silly. I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Please, go on. Some visions you said?" asked William nervously.

"Yes, like dreams. They were fast, like old memories. You must be thinking that I'm crazy. Excuse me."

William watched her walk away.

"Harry?"

"Yep. I heard. I'll go after her." Harry reappeared next to him before fading away again. William pulled out his mobile and dialled Jeremy.

Cortex

The Megapod zoomed off.

"I have William on the phone," said Jeremy out of the blue.

"So, what's he doing? We're waiting for him," said Odd.

"He met Laura. She's got some memories from the lab."

"What? It can't be! How could she?" asked Ulrich in surprise.

"The modifications to the return to the past program. They allowed her to keep her memories," said Harry as he clenched his fists.

"Possibly. It's the first time the return to the past hasn't worked."

"Don't forget that William recalled some memories from when we erased them," reminded Harry.

"Good point."

"What kind of memories do you think she has?" asked Yumi.

"Nothing specific. Just some memories from the lab."

"What do you mean?" asked Ulrich. "She thinks they're just dreams or she's sure it's real?"

"I think she's a bit confused," said Harry as he closed his eyes.

"William acted innocent but I'm not sure it's enough," added Jeremy.

"Jeremy. Transfer me back. We need to review everything, said Aelita.

"What? We just got here," complained Odd.

"You've got to stay. We need you here. We've got the virus. That's the most important thing Aelita," said Yumi.

"If she wants to go, let her," said Harry with a shrug. "She has a point. I suggest you take a look at the return to the past Aelita."

Aelita nodded. "If there's a problem with the return to the past, there could be a problem with the whole operation."

"Aelita is right, sorry," apologised Jeremy. "I'll bring her back. We'll keep you informed."

Jeremy quickly devirtualised Aelita who returned to the lab.

"Sorry William, you have to stay. Keep an eye on Laura." Jeremy turned to Aelita. "Here we are. We're going to check the whole procedure, step by step. Harry highlighted the bits that changed."

Kadic

William watched Laura from a distance. The girl stood up and William followed a few seconds after her.

Cortex

They jumped over a gap and along a path. They jumped into a gap.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! What class!" yelled Odd.

Park

Laura walked towards the manhole as she remembered Odd entering it with her tablet. William watched her.

Lab

"Jeremy? Aelita? Did you find something?" asked Yumi.

"We're on it Yumi. Jeremy, look at this." Jeremy walked over and crouched down. "It's one of the encrypted subprograms for the virus. And I found it here, in the core of Lyoko."

"But that's impossible. The virus was inactive when we tested it," said Jeremy with a frown. "It wasn't meant to have an impact on the systems."

"This is what happened though."

Jeremy sighed. "That's one of Laura's encrypted programs. And I have no idea what's in it."

"We do though," said Aelita. "It's not difficult to guess. This is our problem."

"No, no, no!"

"Laura had guessed we would use the return to the past. She altered the system so it wouldn't affect her."

"How could I let her do that?! Yes William?" He listened for a second. "What? I don't know, find something! Just stop her from getting here!"

Park

"Did you hear that?" whispered William as they watched Laura stop at the manhole.

"Well, duh. Jeremy was a bit loud. I can't do much though. If she gets to the factory and realises that the boss is on the Cortex… Well, I'm not allowed to reveal the existence of magic."

"Well, looks like it would have to be the old fashioned way."

Cortex

"Well, here we are," said Harry as they looked at the dome. The ground started to shift.

"It was too simple," said Odd as the door started to open.

"Now's our chance! Let's go!"

They ran towards the door. Yumi and Harry ran across but Odd stopped as a gap widened. Ulrich jumped across and Luna paused next to him. The ground tilted and they struggled to get a grip on the smooth surface. They clung to the edge.

"Jeremy, send me my overboard!"

"You don't have enough time! Jump over here," called Ulrich.

"Yeah, and we'd most likely miss," called Luna.

"Jeremy, Odd and Luna are going to fall into the digital sea," called Yumi.

"How about we try to lift them over here with telekinesis?" asked Harry.

"You might be able to do that but I can't! I don't have your concentration."

They fell.

"Devirtualise them! Quickly!"

They disappeared just before they hit the digital sea. Harry, Yumi and Ulrich ran into the dome as the door closed.

"Ok Jeremy, we're in. we'll tell you as soon as we're connected to the core," said Ulrich as they walked deeper in. "Ok, we're here."

"Great. I'll prepare the transfer of the virus."

"You mean our virus?" asked Laura as she and William walked in. Jeremy shot around.

"Hey, I wasn't about to hit her," said William defensively as Jeremy stared at him.

"What a nightmare."

"I remember everything now."

"Including how you altered our system?" asked Aelita.

"You tried to get rid of me. All I did was defend myself."

"No wonder Harry doesn't trust you," muttered Sissi.

"It's ok Jeremy," called Ulrich.

"Here we go. You'll receive it soon."

"No, we don't have it," said Yumi as she looked at the screen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we don't have it."

An alarm blared.

"What is that?" asked Ulrich as he put his hands over his ears.

"An alarm. I should have seen this coming," muttered Harry. "There is a firewall after all. Hang on, I might be able to do something."

He worked at the terminal before sighing. "The virus has already been destroyed."

"My scans detect some alien presences in the core. Can you see anything?"

"No, nothing," said Ulrich. "Should we?"

Harry closed his eyes.

"Over there!" Yumi pointed at something but it had already gone.

"What?" asked Ulrich. "There's nothing there!"

"I saw something."

"Listen, this is very strange but I see five other presences other than you."

"You mean, like monsters?" asked Ulrich. "Could you be a bit more specific please?"

"I'm working on it. It's not exactly easy."

The three pulled out their weapons.

"Whatever it is, we're waiting for them."

A green humanoid with a single eye snuck up on Yumi. Harry spotted it.

"Yumi, behind you!"

It sliced Yumi as Harry impaled it with a kunai.

"What was that?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know. They're hiding," replied Ulrich. Several converged on the boy. "They're surrounding me!"

Harry threw kunai at them but one managed to devirtualise Ulrich.

"What were they?" asked Jeremy.

"I wish I knew. They weren't very hard for me to defeat though." Harry looked around cautiously. "You'd better bring me in."

Lab

"It's a complete failure," said Jeremy sombrely. "The virus didn't even reach the main program."

"I told you before that the Cortex's supercomputer was similar," said Harry with a shrug. "There was bound to be a difference between ours and Tyron's."

"Have you got any idea who that guy is?" asked Odd.

"I've been looking but there's nothing. It's like he doesn't exist. Anyway, we'll need to start over again. Try and get past the firewall. I have an idea on how to do that."

"Do you want some help?" asked Laura. Harry shook his head.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"Do you mean that if we do another return to the past, it won't have any effect?" asked Odd.

"Right," said Jeremy as Harry typed something up. "She edited something Right at the core of Lyoko."

"We can't let her join us," said Ulrich. "Not after what she did."

"And about the return to the past, I've fixed up a patch," said Harry. "The program was rather easy to get past. Her encryption's good but I can get past any encryption."

"Yeah, that's a useful ability of yours," said William as he looked at Harry.

"We can't keep her away at the moment," said Aelita. "We can tell her the bare minimum. And call her when we need her."

Harry grumbled to himself.

"I agree," said Yumi. "But she'd better obey."

"She won't like that," said Harry.

"Sometimes trying to protect something can be more harmful," commented Luna.

"You were right," said Jeremy to Aelita. "We should have taken care of ourselves."

"Finally, he admits we were right!" Harry pumped the air. Jeremy let Laura in who smiled smugly.


	10. How to fool Xana

I don't own Harry potter or Code Lyoko.

How to fool Xana

"Watch where you're going Della Robbia! You just trod on my foot," complained Herb as Odd passed him.

"Sorry, I forgot you had big feet!"

"You idiot!" Herb stomped off.

"Well, he's as lousy as ever," commented Odd.

"We are supposed to be friends with him now," pointed out Jeremy.

"And at least he isn't being annoying," said Sissi with a shrug.

"Xana's child play compared to him!"

"So, what's the subject of today's conference?" asked William as they sat down.

"You're going to like it. It's 'How to fool Xana'," said Jeremy. "You know that Xana tries his best to get back his source codes that he implanted in you."

"Difficult to forget that," said Ulrich as he folded his arms.

"What would happen if Xana got fake codes?" asked Jeremy.

"I really wouldn't talk about that where Xana could potentially be listening in," said Harry as he looked at a camera.

"You're going to implant some codes that would be useless if Xana stole them?" asked Ulrich.

"Exactly. Xana wouldn't gain any power if he got them," said Jeremy. "He could even lose some."

"Something tells me that would be a bad idea," said Sissi with a frown.

"What would be the effects on us?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know. That's the problem."

"Probably not very nice effects," said Harry with a sigh.

"Any volunteers to risk their lives?"

"It sounds quite appealing," said Ulrich. "Said like that."

"I could do it," offered Aelita.

"No, I need you in the lab. Unless you'd rather I'd ask Laura."

Harry winced. "I still don't trust that girl."

"Sorry, I'll pass this time," said Odd.

"Xana isn't after me," said Luna. "He would be suspicious if I had them."

"I could do it," said Yumi before getting interrupted by Ulrich.

"I'll do it!"

"Sure?" asked Jeremy.

"Sure. You can count on me."

"Here we go again," said Sissi to herself. "Another hare-brained scheme."

Lyoko

Yumi and Ulrich appeared in the desert sector. The Overbike materialised.

"The way tower is to the north. Be careful," warned Jeremy.

"Got it Jeremy."

"It looks quiet," commented Yumi.

"Too quiet for my tastes."

They climbed on the Overbike and rode away.

"You know, you didn't have to offer to do this," said Yumi.

"I don't like the idea of a spectre touching you."

"I don't like this," said Harry.

"As you've said before."

"Here we are," said Ulrich as he approached the way tower before hearing a screeching noise. "Two Krabes."

"They're just scouts. They won't attack," reassured Yumi.

"I'll take care of them!" Ulrich gripped his swords.

"Wait! The mission is the priority! We didn't come here to fight!"

"The girl has a point," said Harry.

"If the Krabes shoot at us, the mission is a failure!"

"And if you don't be quiet, they will definitely shoot at you," pointed out Harry.

"Yumi's right Ulrich," said Jeremy.

"Alright. I'll just enter the tower then."

"He's going to be in a mood," said Harry with a sigh.

"You sure about that?" asked William. Harry sent him a look as Ulrich walked to the screen.

"Jeremy? I'm ready. You can send it."

Aelita connected her laptop.

"Ok Aelita?"

"Just one second…. It's alright."

"Imagine if he turns into a dark Ulrich?" asked Odd.

"Odd, you're not funny," said William.

"And I don't think you should say that sort of stuff when William is near," said Harry. "Or me."

"Bad memories, right?" asked Sissi.

"Ready Ulrich?" asked Jeremy as his fingers hovered over the keyboard.

"Yep."

"Injection."

Lines travelled over Ulrich's body as the codes settled within him. He started to glow with a bright light. Errors started to pop up.

"What's wrong?" asked Aelita.

"There's a bug!"

"There's always a bug," muttered Harry.

"I think that you should have checked it Harry," said Sissi as she nudged the boy.

The tower's segments popped in and out randomly.

"Jeremy?" asked Yumi worriedly.

"You were given a 128, 432 and 506!"

"Wait, not so fast. 432 and what?" asked Aelita.

"Uh, I think Jeremy has enough reason to be going so fast," said Harry as he stretched his arms.

"506. We need to reconfigure the random components." Jeremy hurriedly pressed buttons. "It's not working."

The bugs cleared.

"What did you do?"

"What you told me to do," said Aelita with a shrug.

"Heh, looks like you don't always need my help," said Harry with a grin.

"Sometimes only one head is needed when two might be better," said Luna.

"What? Where do you get this stuff?" asked Harry.

"Ulrich? Ulrich? Are you ok?" asked Jeremy.

Ulrich jumped out of the tower.

"Ulrich?" asked Yumi.

The boy pulled his swords out. Yumi pulled out her fans.

"Jeremy, I think we have a small problem."

"Stop clowning around Ulrich," said Harry with a sigh of exasperation.

"Boo!" Ulrich started to laugh. "If you could see your face!"

"You're so stupid!"

They started to disappear as Jeremy brought them in.

"So far, everything is in order," said Jeremy as the two walked into the lab. "The fake codes have been implanted."

"How do you feel?" asked Aelita.

"As usual." Ulrich shrugged.

"And that wasn't a very nice prank Ulrich," said Harry with a groan. "If it wasn't for the fact that I knew you…"

"Now all we have to do is wait for an attack," said Jeremy as a finisher to what he was talking about. "If Xana sends a spectre, he'll have a big surprise."

"Assuming that he goes after Ulrich," added Harry.

Kadic

"That reminds me, did you ever find any Nargles?" asked Harry as they walked past the columns.

"No but we did have a good time," said Luna as she took Odd's hand. The boy blushed as the girl dragged him away.

"Well, someone's got it bad," said Harry with a smile as they sat on a bench. A boy pushed past Herb.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Herb met the boy's eyes. "I… I…"

The boy moved away, leaving Herb staring at nothing. Harry stared at the boy in interest.

Lab

William read a magazine as the computer beeped.

"Activated tower. Desert sector," said Jeremy. "I'll launch the visual scan. And call the others."

Aelita did just that.

Kadic

Ulrich picked up his mobile. "Yeah? Ok, got it. See you later."

"What? Xana launched an attack?" asked Harry as he cocked his head.

"Here we go. Harry, are you going to Lyoko or what?"

Harry shrugged. "Might as well. It's not like you need me here."

"Did you see Ms Hertz?" asked Ulrich as he saw the teacher. "Has she got a new haircut?"

"No." Yumi shook her head as Harry left.

"What about him? Is he looking at us?" Ulrich pointed towards the boy he meant.

"He's always looked strange." Jim came out. "Jim."

Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand.

"Ah. I was looking for you. Don't forget the training session. 7 pm this evening. Ok?"

Yumi and Ulrich exchanged a look.

"Sorry, I'm disturbing."

"Not at all Jim," Yumi said quickly. Jim quickly left. Odd knocked into Herb.

"Again? Are you blind?"

"Sorry."

"Are you alright Herb?"

The boy didn't answer as he left. Odd called Jeremy.

"Jeremy? Spectre spotted. It's Herb."

"Are you sure?" asked Jeremy.

"He didn't insult me when I knocked into him. Isn't that proof? Follow her? I was just going to meet back up with Luna." Odd sighed in sadness. "Ok. What a nightmare."

The boy started to trail Herb before pausing when he saw Luna.

"Jeremy must have told Ulrich after all." He sat down next to Luna. "Hello Luna."

Ulrich and Yumi spotted Herb.

"I'll go." Ulrich ran over to the boy. "Herb?"

The spectre watched them before meeting Yumi's eyes. Ulrich noticed as Sissi frowned.

"Yumi? Yumi!" The girl didn't respond. Ulrich ran over and shook her. "You hear me?"

The eye of Xana flashed in the spectre's eyes. Ulrich saw it and froze. The spectre then followed Yumi.

"Ulrich?" Herb touched him. Ulrich jerked at the contact.

"Where's Yumi?"

"She left with that weird guy. Why?"

"Later!" Ulrich shot after them. "Jeremy, you know that spectre? He's doing something strange with his eyes. You get confused when you look at him. No, I couldn't touch him. He's suspicious. I think he knows about the codes.

"Not good. Ulrich, you've got to pass him your fake codes, ok? If possible, before he touches Yumi."

"Harry's on his way over to you."

"Yeah, he's already here." Jeremy glanced at Harry as he cut the call. "Xana knows about the fake codes."

"How could he?" asked William in surprise.

"I don't know. He may have spied on us. Or…."

"The bug when you entered the codes," finished Aelita.

"I should have guessed."

"Xana always does like to be tricky," said Harry with a shrug.

"Alright, let's change our plans. You go to Lyoko. I prefer to watch my back."

The three turned towards the elevator.

Lyoko

The three landed as the Overwing appeared.

"The activated tower is to the north west. Get closer but don't take any action for now. We're waiting for Ulrich to catch the spectre. Got it?"

"Got it," said William. "Hope you don't mind the smoke."

"I'll see you there," said Aelita as William turned to smoke.

"Race ya," called Harry as he also turned to smoke.

Kadic

The spectre walked past the tree Yumi was hiding behind. The girl ran into an empty classroom and hid behind the desk. She jumped as her phone rang.

"Come on Yumi, pick up," muttered Ulrich as he tried to find her. The spectre heard the noise and entered the classroom. She picked up the rubber.

Lyoko

"Jeremy, here we are," said Aelita as the three peered out at the tower. They ran forward.

"Xana's sent a welcoming committee. Two Krabes."

"Seriously?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Two Krabes?"

"Can you see them?"

The monsters walked past the rock they were hiding behind.

"Yes, we can see them. Any news from the others?" asked Aelita.

"No, not yet. But be ready to engage."

"Of course, Xana was expecting us," muttered William as he shifted against the rock. "We should get rid of the Krabes, no?"

"It would reveal our location to Xana and he'll send more," pointed out Aelita.

"The girl has a point," commented Harry. "And I'm surprised that I haven't seen a certain monster. I mean, we all know Xana wants me so…."

"We'd better split then," suggested William. "As soon as Jeremy gives the green light, I'll take care of the Krabes as you try to reach the tower."

"Ok."

William turned to smoke again and sped away. Aelita watched the Krabes pass their hiding place.

"Not very bright, are they?" asked Harry.

Kadic

Yumi threw the rubber and the spectre followed the noise. She ran out the door.

Lyoko

Aelita ran out in front of a Blok, paused and threw an energy field at it.

"Ok, they know we're here now," muttered Harry.

"Jeremy, there's a problem," said Aelita worriedly as three more advanced on the two.

"Problem? What problem?" asked Harry as he stabbed the last Blok.

"Ok William, no time for discretion anymore. Just rush in."

"Got it Jeremy." The two Krabes turned to face him. He shot towards them and turned to smoke in order to regroup.

"Hey William. Come to join the destruction fest?" asked Harry as he sliced a hornet.

"Easy there Bloks. I have a present for you!" Aelita sent two energy fields into one of the Bloks surrounding her and destroyed it. William jumped on top of another and stabbed it as the third hit Aelita and devirtualised her. William caught her disappearing body before sending both the Blok and his sword into a rock.

"Oh, here come the Krabes," commented Harry as he finished the last of the hornets.

Kadic

"Jeremy? The spectre is chasing me." Yumi listened for a second. "No, I don't know where Ulrich is."

"The mission is cancelled. Try to hide in the gym," suggested Jeremy. "We'll take care of the tower."

Odd listened to Luna speak as his phone rang.

"Hold on a second. Yes Einstein? You can't do this to me!"

"Sorry Odd. It's a complete failure. Yumi's in danger and Harry and William are on Lyoko."

"Why can't they handle it?"

Jeremy growled slightly. "It's good to have back up. Besides, I think Xana has something up his sleeve for Harry. He hasn't sent any spectres after him. I really don't want Harry alone on Lyoko."

"Alright. I'm coming." Odd ended the call. "I have to go to Lyoko."

"That's fine. Saving the world is more important than what I like to do in my spare time. I'll stay at school."

"Jeremy? No, I didn't manage to touch him. Me and Sissi split up to find Yumi. What? The gym? Alright."

Ulrich ran towards the room.

Lyoko

"Ok, shall we try to get to the tower or what?" asked Harry as William ran forward and turned to smoke. He reformed and deflected two of the monster's shots before getting hit. Harry shot the last one. Odd appeared. "Hello Odd."

"What have we got?"

"A Krabe and a couple of Bloks wandering around," explained William.

"Ok. Let's take care of them."

"What's going on? You look upset," commented William as he picked up his sword.

"Girl trouble?" asked Harry.

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind." Odd turned away slightly before narrowly dodging a shot and shooting towards the monsters. Harry and William followed. Off jumped on top of a Blok, shooting it before jumping onto the Krabe and shooting it. William stabbed a Blok while Harry took on a squadron of hornets.

"Odd! Watch out!"

Odd jumped off the Krabe as it imploded before getting the Blok.

"You've never done such a thing before," commented William as Harry took out the last hornet. Odd sent him a smile.

"I suggest that you be careful Odd," said Jeremy.

"Yes Einstein." Odd shook his head.

"Did you leave Luna?" asked William. Harry looked between the two.

"No comment."

"Watch out guys. Some more monsters are turning up on my screen," warned Jeremy.

"Oh joy," said Harry as he stared at the monsters. They backed away before running behind a rock.

"Bo way. I thought I could finish this and see Luna again," moaned Odd.

"Someone's got a crush," snickered Harry.

"I suggest that you don't give up. Look at me, I never gave up with Yumi."

"Uh, didn't you give up with Yumi?" asked Harry.

"You weren't especially successful either," added Odd.

"No, I'm waiting to see how Yumi and Ulrich get along. If they break up, I'll be there to snatch Yumi away. I think nothing is impossible. Listen Odd, as long as there's hope, you have to hang on."

William shot over the rock as smoke before stabbing a Blok and being devirtualised by another.

"And he's meant to be setting an example," muttered Odd.

"Hey, he tried," said Harry with a shrug. "Even if what he just did was a bit impulsive."

Gym

Yumi pulled out her phone. "Yes Jeremy? I'm in the gym. I…"

She cut the call as the spectre.

"Yumi? Yumi?"

Yumi watched the spectre before slipping around the mats and out the door, the spectre on her heels.

Lyoko

"Odd? Harry? Do whatever you want but do something!"

Odd glanced at the Overboard. "Ok Jeremy. You just needed to ask."

Harry hopped over the rock and flicked a kunai at a Block, hitting it in the weak spot then jumped back as Odd flew ahead.

"What are you doing Odd?"

"Attacking. As long as there's hope, you have to hang on!" He jumped over a Blok.

"That's too dangerous!"

"Woohoo!" Harry started to run in-between the shots.

"You asked for it," reminded Odd as he halted the Overboard using the ground and jumped into the tower, landing awkwardly. "You're not going to believe this Jeremy but I passed through."

He started to rise upwards.

Kadic

Yumi ran into a room as the spectre followed close behind her. It started to hypnotise her as Ulrich caught up. He touched the spectre.

"Ulrich? It's working! We're stuffing him with fake codes!"

The spectre exploded as Ulrich fell to the floor. Yumi started as she recovered.

Lyoko

"It's ok Odd. The spectre's been destroyed. I'll bring you back."

"What? Oh no. I did all this for nothing?"

Harry burst out laughing.

Kadic

"Ulrich!" Yumi ran over to him and pulled him into her arms. "Ulrich?!"

She pulled out her phone. "Jeremy? It's Ulrich…."

Lurch started to wake up. "If you could see your face…"

"You're so stupid."

"Uh, I think I should leave," muttered Sissi as she backed out the door she had just entered.

Later

"Enough with the fake codes. It's not worth it," decided Jeremy.

"But Xana lost some power as expected, right?" asked William.

"Yes but it comes with a price. Ask Ulrich." Jeremy gestured towards the boy.

"I'll be fine," insisted Ulrich.

"Sure you will be while Yumi is holding you," commented Sissi. The two glared at her.

"It's still too risky. And Xana was suspicious. He could have taken Yumi's codes instead we'll find another way to counter Xana."

"I had a feeling that it would cause some nasty side effects," said Harry.

"No one was hurt," pointed out Luna. "Permanently."


	11. The Warrior's awakening

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko Evolution

The warriors awakening

Ulrich hopped down to the terminal as he drew his swords. As he approached, a ninja slipped out of the floor.

"Still sleeping over here Stern?! Karate training in an hour!" Both Ulrich and Odd started and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. "In case you forgot, there's a Karate competition this afternoon! And don't be late! The whole team is counting on you!"

"At least I'll hope you'll come," said Ulrich to Odd as Jim left.

Later

"Jeremy's right. We have to go back to the Cortex," said Aelita as the bell rang.

"Now that we know that the system designed by Tyron is different from the one of Lyoko, I need the information to create a more effective firewall," explained Jeremy.

"How are you going to deal with the firewall?" asked William.

"I've created a program which should deactivate it and allow us access to the data. If that fails, well, we've got Harry."

"Sometimes I hate you Jeremy," said Harry with a sigh.

"Love you too Harry."

"You're so good Jeremy," said Odd.

"What about the black creatures we saw?" asked Yumi. "Last time, we were devirtualised in a few seconds."

"They're not that hard," protested Harry. "Get one good hit and they get destroyed."

"Yeah, well, you're faster than us and them," pointed out Sissi.

"Well, they don't know Odd Della Robbia! A few good laser arrows and that's that!"

"Ok, see you in the lab after classes?" asked Jeremy.

"Sorry but without me," said Ulrich.

"What? Afraid of black monsters?" asked William. "I can lend you my sword if you want."

"And then William can borrow my sword," joked Harry.

"I have a karate competition. I can't let my teammates down."

"And what about us?" asked Aelita.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go." Ulrich walked away, ignoring the bitter looks.

Gym

Jim watched as the two boys sparred. "Stop! Stop! Not good. Not good at all. What are you doing guys? You look like robots! Always the same attacks! You've got to be unpredictable! You're not machines! Take me for example! I don't really like to talk about it but when I was in Burma with fifteen ferocious guys in front of me, if I had been predictable… Well, I could have ended up as dog food! I'll take your place."

Jim stood opposite Ulrich.

"Go ahead Stern. Attack me."

"What?" A look of surprise crossed Ulrich's face.

"Attack me, I say!" Jim swiped Ulrich's feet out from under him. "This was unpredictable!"

Class

"So considering that the density of a gas is equal to the molar mass divided by…"

"How was your training?" whispered Odd.

"Alright. Aren't you angry at me?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not coming with you."

"No, don't worry. I understand."

"And the others?"

Odd sent him a look as he patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. They'll come around. I know Harry understands and Luna is, well, Luna."

"Not surprising because I remind you that Hydrogen is, with Helium, the gas with the lowest density."

Later

"The green lizard of Mesopotamia can keep still for hours, waiting for its prey."

Ulrich pushed the door open as Jim ate his popcorn.

"The colour of its coat changes with the location of where it stays."

Jim jumped and paused the documentary when he realised that Ulrich was there.

"I was thinking about new fighting strategies. Did you want to tell me something?"

"Well, actually, I'm not feeling too well today. I'm not sure if I'll be able to take part in the competition," said Ulrich.

"What? You're kidding me Stern?! If you don't come, the whole team would have to withdraw! No, no, no! This is all just in your head! It's psychoso… psycho… psychosumo… Anyway, it's in your head! You've got to clear your mind boy! And quickly, I tell you! I want you in the gym in one hour!"

"Ok, I'll be there." Ulrich quickly left and Jim sat down with his popcorn and played the documentary again.

"After catching its prey, the green lizard of Mesopotamia licks at it for some time then suddenly rips off its head."

Lab

"I know I'm repeating myself but you'll need to be really careful in the core of the Cortex."

"Yeah Jeremy, we get you," called Odd as he entered a scanner. "We won't touch anything and will keep everything in order."

"Odd, I'm serious. We don't even know who sends these things, Tyron or Xana."

"Something tells me that they're not Xana's monsters," said Harry with a frown. "They don't act in the same way."

"Well. I'm sure we'll find out," said Sissi with a shrug.

"Who cares who sends them?" asked William. "We're going to smash them. Period."

"Yeah, we're going to smash them," agreed Odd as the doors closed.

"That's what I love in guys," said Yumi. "Always so subtle."

Lyoko

The three dropped down and William started to twirl his sword around.

"Careful where you swing that thing," warned Harry as he dodged it.

"Hey girls, you almost kept us waiting," moaned Odd as the others appeared.

"Bo need to panic you muscles, the brains have arrived," said Yumi as they headed towards the garage.

"Uh, I don't think Luna counts as a brain, more as a limiter on thinking too logically," said Harry. "Everyone needs a person who acts weird. It's refreshing."

"That's nice Harry."

"I can't believe it," said Odd as William put his sword away. "Usually, I'm the one making jokes."

Gym

Jim shook the other adults' hands before they separated to their teams. Jim crouched down in front of them.

"So, that's the moment of truth guys. There's no room for doubts anymore." They stared at each other. "From now on, only one thing matters. The smell of the tatami and your opponent's eyes. But that makes two things. In your world, it makes tow things but in mine, it's only one. Where was i? Oh yes, your opponent's eyes. The first one who lowers his eyes loses. It's like the cane toads when I was in Botwana. I'll tell you about them another time but it was exactly the same. Ok Stern? Are you with us?"

"Yes, yes." Ulrich nodded.

"Well, I hope so because we're counting on you."

Ulrich nodded as he glanced at the clock.

Network

"Guys, when I think of it, I can't believe that Ulrich let us down like that," said Aelita as they shot towards the Cortex.

"Agreed," said William. "That was unexpected of him."

"Wait, he was stuck! Whatever his choice, he would have made some people unhappy," pointed out Odd. "What would you have done?"

"What do you think?" asked William in return. "But if Mr Stern prefers to win some medals instead of saving the world, well, that's his choice. We all have our priorities."

"And he has to do some things that aren't about Lyoko," added Harry. "And have you seen Jim? I bet you that Ulrich tried to get out of it but couldn't."

"Not to mention that Ulrich is good at Karate," commented Luna as they approached the Cortex.

Gym

"Got it Stern?" asked Jim. "You've got to take your time. Ok?"

Ulrich watched his opponent.

"Just watch, like the mongoose defying a cobra."

Jim backed away.

Cortex

"Ok, starting the landing process."

They shifted from the Skid to the Cortex.

"So we do this as usual?" asked Odd. "I'm the one driving the mega wheeled thing?"

Everyone nodded.

"So cool."

Jeremy transferred them into the vehicle.

"Ok, the superscan doesn't detect any Xana activity," said Jeremy.

"Great! Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to shake!"

Odd drove them towards the core.

Gym

The two boys bowed and the fight started. Ulrich quickly managed to trip the other boy up.

"You're great Ulrich!" called Jim. "Alright, he didn't hear anything but that was quite effective though."

They bowed again as the judge gave the win to Ulrich and returned to their teams.

Cortex

"I could drive this thing with eyes closed really," said Odd as Yumi folded her arms.

"Watch out guys. Tarantulas at 6 o'clock," warned Jeremy.

"Some action at last," said Odd in glee as the shots hit the Megapod. "I was getting bored."

The Cortex shifted, leaving them stranded on top of a rising part. The monsters started to climb up.

"What's going on? What's the heck is that?" asked Odd.

"So what do we do now?" asked Yumi.

"I didn't say my last word."

He swung the Megapod round to knock the tarantulas that had climbed up off the platform.

"Jeremy! Find something! We won't be able to go bowling much for much longer!"

"I know. The Megapod's shield took a lot of damage. I have to find a way to transfer you some energy."

"But we have now time Jeremy," pointed out Yumi.

"Yeah, we have no choice now," agreed Odd as he drove the Megapod off the edge. It knocked tow tarantulas off the edge as well as dislodging the two that had jumped onto it. Everyone yelled as they landed. The monsters imploded as they landed. Odd managed to stop the Megapod from falling barely. One of the wheels dropped over the edge.

"Your captain thanks you for choosing Cortex Airlines and is sorry for the small turbulence."

"Small turbulence?" asked Harry. "That was small turbulence?"

Gym

Ulrich was knocked over by his opponent.

"You're too predictable Stern," whispered Jim as he knelt down next to him. "He can anticipate all your moves. You don't have a robot in front of you."

Ulrich got back up and kicked the boy in the face.

"Enough! Blue team wins the final!"

"Well done stern! That was unpredictable!" Jim grabbed him in excitement as his teammates hugged him.

Cortex

The group transferred down to the core.

"I don't like this place," muttered Sissi.

"Yeah, it's not the nicest place," agreed Harry as he closed his eyes.

"I'm kinda upset that there's no reception committee," commented William.

"I can assure you that you wouldn't say that if you had been there last time," retorted Yumi.

"Alright Jeremy. This is the moment of truth. We're going to see if your anti-firewall works," called Aelita as she flew down. Everyone followed her. Aelita inserted the card.

"Well done Jeremy, it works. You're a genius," praised Yumi.

Odd turned around to see a ninja appear. "Genius? Great anti firewall Einstein!"

The one in front of him ran over to Aelita and devirtualised her before trying to do the same to Harry who ducked and swiped its feet from under it before stabbing it. Yumi and William froze.

"No way!"

"Alright, come here," said William as he summoned his sword.

"Eat this!" Odd fired continuously at one but ti dodged and Knocked Odd onto the platform below. Harry sunk into the platform and slipped behind one before stabbing it. Sissi fired on one but it shot towards her and devirtualised her. Luna threw her boomerangs and hopped out of the way of Yumi's fans which were deflected by one of the ninja.

William attacked one but missed and got elbowed in the back for his efforts. He shot after his sword, caught it and landed on his feet.

"Ok, looks like it won't be that easy…"

Gym

"And now I'd like to give this trophy to the valorous captain of the blue team, Ulrich Stern!"

Everyone started to clap only to realise that the boy had left.

"Where is he?" asked Jim.

Ulrich ran towards the factory.

Cortex

Odd grunted as he slowed himself down. Harry was fighting a group of the monsters.

"Is this all you've got? Xana's monsters give me a better workout!"

"What are these things?" asked Odd as he skidded to a halt again. "They can counter all of our attacks!"

"I have an idea," said Harry with a frown as he let two of the monsters destroy themselves. "They all look the same though."

"Be careful Odd. You just lost thirty life points."

Ulrich joined the three. "How are they?"

"They're in battle and it's not going very well," explained Aelita.

Odd got devirtualised as did Luna.

"I'll rush to the scanner," said Ulrich as he started to move.

"It's no use! Without the Megapod, you'll never reach the core of the Cortex," pointed out Jeremy.

"It's getting difficult," commented Yumi as the three were forced into a group.

"Uh, there are just a lot of them," said Harry as he tested the reactions of one which dodged.

"The only one with a chance is Harry," said Jeremy.

"No way," muttered Ulrich.

"That's crazy!" called Odd as he appeared with Luna. "They have nothing to do with other of Xana's monsters."

"Not you too," muttered Sissi. "We're getting creamed."

"They're more like an evil counterpart," commented Luna.

"You never know when they're going to attack," continued Odd.

"They're unpredictable," said Lurch as he remembered what Jim had told him. "Jeremy, those things… They're not programmed creatures. They're human beings!"

"Human beings?" asked Jeremy in surprise and confusion.

"Yumi, William, Harry! We were all wrong! You're not fighting against machines but human avatars, like us!"

"I thought so," said Harry.

William skidded back as Yumi stood in front of him.

"You have to change your attacks! To destabilise them, you have to be unpredictable. Trust me."

"Aren't I already unpredictable?" asked Harry as he stabbed one.

"No, your attacks are straight forward but you're too fast for them to react properly."

"They're too fast for us. We won't make it," pointed out Yumi as William moved forward.

"Be smarter than them. Don't forget, you're a team."

"William, super smoke!" Yumi threw her fans as William turned intangible and the monster devirtualised.

"One down!"

Harry started running in circles around one and a whirlwind started to form, sucking the monster up. Harry shot towards it and stabbed it. One of the three remaining ones managed to hit William and he devirtualised.

"No!"

"Yumi, it's not over. You can beat them. Harry, help her."

Yumi dodged the attack and landed next to the terminal. The monsters followed her. Harry fired at one.

"I can't do it Ulrich. It's impossible!"

"Calm down Yumi. Trust your instinct," reassured Ulrich.

"I'll send you your stick," added Jeremy. It appeared in the girl's hand and she ran towards one, jumping in the air. She used the monster as a launch pad and stabbed the other one in the eye, destroying it. Harry hit another one.

"Yes!"

"Alright! One left!"

William entered the lab.

"He's moving towards me," said Yumi nervously as the monster approached.

"You're stronger than he is! Go where he doesn't expect you to! Destabilise him!"

Yumi flipped off the edge of the platform and the monster followed her, running past an invisible Harry. He tapped the monster on the shoulder, causing ti to whirl around. Yumi took the chance to destroy it.

"Yes!"

"You rock dude!" Odd punched Ulrich's shoulder lightly.

"You were right, obviously," said William. "They must be human beings."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So, what now?"

"You need to finish the job."

Yumi walked over to the terminal and entered the card. The two disappeared as Jeremy started to collect the data.

Lab

"Alright, it's downloading!"

Harry and Yumi entered the lab.

"You were awesome!"

"Thanks for your advice," said Yumi to Ulrich, "Without you, we were done for."

"Ohm how did your competition go?" asked Odd.

"It was kinda instructive."

"I managed to grab some images!" called Jeremy. Everyone looked at them.

"What the heck is that?" asked William as they stared at the people in the weird suits. Tyron was walking in front of them.

"Now we're sure that this Tyron is the one sending us all of these Ninjas," said Yumi.

"Saying that they're ninja is an insult to ninja," protested Harry.

"Oh be quiet Harry. They're just as much ninja as you are," said William. "Can you turn into one?"

Harry paused before copying the monster's form.

"Ok, that's proof. Turn back now."

"That was weird," said Harry as he returned to normal. "It's not the same as when I go to Lyoko."

"Not the same? What do you mean, not the same?" asked Aelita.

"It's hard to describe. I could have sworn that I could still feel my normal body, even though it wasn't the same."

"Anyway, it's going to be tough dealing with him," said Jeremy. "This proves that this enemy is at least as dangerous as Xana."

Kadic

"The black widow of Patagonia never gives a chance to its prey. Tthis unfortunate beetle will learn it soon."

"Don't let it do it little beetle!" called Jim. "Defend yourself! Be unpredictable! Show it you're a man!"

He paused it and turned to Ulrich as he entered.

"They're airing some really weird shows right now. You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes. I wanted to thank you for all the advice you gave me today. It was really useful for me."

"Well, that's normal Stern. That's my job. By the way…" Jim picked up the trophy. "I've got this for you."

"I'd be really glad if you kept it." Jim looked surprised.

"Really? That's nice of you."

"So, see you tomorrow at the training?" asked Ulrich.

"Ok."

Jim turned to his display case as Ulrich left before deciding to put it somewhere else.


	12. Rendezvous

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko Evolution

Rendezvous

Krabes patrolled an active tower in the desert sector before looking in its direction and backing away. The same happened in the mountain sector with Kankrelats.

Kadic

Sparks travelled up a wire and affected the connected computer.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

Jeremy and Harry jolted up as an alarm rang. Jeremy picked up his phone.

"Aelita? There's an activated tower on Lyoko. Xana's attacking!"

Ulrich's and Odd's Dorm

Ulrich sleepily picked up his phone.

"Ulrich? You've got to come right now. There's an activated tower on Lyoko. Xana's attacking."

"Ok, we're coming." Ulrich walked over to Odd. "Come one. Wake up dormouse. We have an emergency."

He shook Odd awake.

"Another minute please!" moaned Odd in protest.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"Yumi, come to the factory, ok? And tell William. But be careful. There's probably a spectre about." Jeremy ended the call. "Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, William…."

"I got Sissi and Luna," added Harry as he watched Jeremy.

"Good. Let's go."

Yumi

"Ok, the way is clear."

"Shh, we're going to get spotted," warned William as they walked along the path.

"By who? And at this time of night?"

"I'm talking about a spectre, not a…. Watch out!" William grabbed Yumi as he spotted Jim. They started to laugh as they saw what he was doing. "I can't believe it. Jim's doing Tai Chi."

"Tai Chi is not the spectres' thing," said Yumi. They slipped quietly past him.

Aelita

Aelita collected a few things as her computer beeped.

"What's this?" She opened the message and read it out loud. "Confidential. If you want to find out more about your parents, let's meet in the chapel now."

Factory

Harry watched the display with a frown.

"This Xana attack is very unusual," said Jeremy.

"You said it Einstein," said Odd. "Attacking at such a time is not human."

"It's not using one but two towers. They seem to alternate with each other. Probably to stop you to deactivate it. Xana isn't stupid."

"It's going according to a mathematical model," said Harry as he glanced at Jeremy. "There should be a small window where both towers are activated. We just have to work out when."

"I can find moments when they're active at the same time. But it doesn't last long," said Jeremy.

"Looks like speed is needed," said Harry as he cracked his knuckles. "And we all know who's the fastest."

"Don't blow your own horn." Sissi smacked him on the head. Harry ducked and grinned at her.

"You don't have a chance in hell of you hitting me if I don't want you to."

"You mean they can only be deactivated at one moment?" asked William.

"Exactly. I can see only one solution. Split up the team."

"Where's Aelita?" asked Luna as she noticed that the girl hadn't arrived yet.

"Three in one sector and four in the other, right?" asked Ulrich, ignoring Luna.

"I'm going to find Aelita," decided Luna. "She might have bumped into the spectre."

"I'll help you," offered Sissi.

"I suggest you get going," said Jeremy as the two left.

"So, who's going with who?" asked Harry. Jeremy pulled out his phone.

"Jeremy?"

"Where are you?"

"No, don't worry, I'm coming," reassured Aelita as she stared at her screen.

"Hurry up, ok? Xana is doing a kinda weird attack. I fear there are several spectres around."

"I'll be careful, promise."

Aelita

Aelita looked at the message again before glancing up at the clock.

"That's it," she muttered as a new message arrived. "Lilly and Lys, my dad's favourite flowers."

There was a knock on her door and Laura pushed the door open. "Hi, I heard your phone go. Is there anything going on?"

"Yes, there's an alert going on," replied Aelita.

"And why didn't anyone tell me about it?" Laura was a bit annoyed at the revelation of Xana attacking and her not being aware of it.

"Take it easy Laura. Did you see the time? Jeremy almost certainly forgot."

"Can I come with you to the lab?" Laura turned from annoyed to eager.

"Go first. I've got something to finish," said Aelita as she turned back to the laptop.

"Ok, see you there." She closed the door.

Scanners

Ulrich and Yumi stepped into the scanners.

"I hope you two lovebirds can manage to keep on track and not start to make out," said Harry with a grin. Yumi and Ulrich glared at him and he held his hands out to pacify them. "I was just saying. It's a possibility."

"Hey, and what about me? Do I stink?" asked Odd. "Why don't you want to go with me?"

"Oh, shut up Odd."

The scanners closed.

"Looks like you're stuck with me," said Odd as he turned to William and Harry.

"Just don't try to kill each other," advised Harry.

Lyoko

Ulrich and Yumi appeared in the desert.

"Here are the Overwing and Overbike."

The two vehicles appeared and Yumi hopped on.

"Ulrich, are you alright? Did you hear something?"

"Yeah. Silence. It makes you feel so, well…."

"Don't you think you're a bit harsh with Odd?" asked Yumi. "He looks so stressed."

"I'd rather say that he's so annoying! Come on, let's go. I feel Zen enough now."

"Your tower is north, north east," said Jeremy as Ulrich climbed on board the Overbike.

"Ok, let's go!"

"I'll take care of Odd, William and Harry now," continued Jeremy as they headed in the right direction. "And send them to the other tower."

Mountains

"Just a minute. I need to upgrade the Overboard."

The three landed.

"Ok, we'll start walking then," said William. Harry shrugged and followed him as he considered options.

"Tell me, did you ever think about what would happen if we lost all our codes?" asked Odd as he trailed behind.

"Just forget about your little worries and problems when you're here, ok?" William snapped. "And I need an efficient teammate, not a chatterbox."

"Ok, what's wrong William?" asked Harry. "This isn't like you. You're not normally this on edge."

"Me, a chatterbox?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, thus mission isn't going to be a piece of cake! You've got to be good for once!" William poked Odd in the chest. "Is that too much to ask?"

"For once? What do you mean? I rock every time!"

"That's enough, the both of you. I don't think arguing is going to help us," said Harry sharply as he looked round the empty landscape. "This place is too quiet. I wouldn't be surprised if we're being watched and that every monster that is in this sector could hear your voices."

He shook his head.

Aelita

She walked along the path and paused as she looked at Jim who was still doing Tai Chi. Aelita tried to slip past him but stood on a twig. Pausing, she watched Jim stop before starting again and moving on. Speeding up, she headed towards the chapel.

Mountains

"Odd, here's your Overboard. It's been upgraded and is ready for action."

The board appeared and Odd jumped onto it.

"Maybe I should teach you how to use it."

"What?" asked William as he turned around.

"Give it a thought. When I lose all my codes, I might be so weak, I won't be able to go to Lyoko anymore."

"So what?" asked William.

"In that case, somebody could use my Overboard. Wait, not just the Overboard! All the rest too! I could give my console to Ulrich and my dirty clothes to Yumi. She'll know what to do with it."

William remained silent.

"I seriously doubt that would happen," said Harry as he sighed. "You most likely won't be able to deactivate towers anymore, that's all."

"And for Aelita…"

William jumped over Odd and stabbed one of the two Bloks before deflecting a shot from the other which knocked it off the edge.

"In life, there are those who act and those who talk."

"What are you doing guys?" asked Jeremy. "May I remind you that the tower is straight to the south?"

Harry and William turned to smoke and Odd followed on the Overboard.

"Hey William, wait for me! You've got to explain how you did that! Two Bloks at once!"

Lab

"Hey Jeremy."

Jeremy turned around in surprise at the new voice. "Laura? But who asked you…"

"Aelita. Looks like you forgot to call me."

"I didn't put you on my emergency list yet, sorry. But what's Aelita doing? Why isn't she with you?"

"Don't know." Laura shrugged. "She seemed strange though. She told me that she had something to finish."

Aelita

Aelita walked into the chapel. "Anybody here?"

No anser.

"Hey, anybody here?"

"Here Aelita."

The pink haired girl looked towards the source of the voice.

"Who are you?"

Lab

"You left her alone?" Jeremy clenched his fists.

"Calm down Jeremy. I came here to help, not to get told off."

"Sorry but you know the others are on Lyoko. Well, except for Sissi and Luna who went to find her. If a spectre finds her, how will she defend herself?"

"Bring Ulrich back and get him to find her," said Laura with a shrug. "Or Harry."

"Not possible. Xana's attacking strangely and I need everyone to help. I'm stuck here. Unless…. You could take the driver's seat."

"I am not listening to her," protested Harry. "No offence Laura but you haven't proved yourself yet. Until you do, I won't listen."

"Harry…" Jeremy trailed off and sighed. "I need to know if Aelita's alright. So, could you take my place?"

"Thanks Jeremy. You won't regret it." She sat down. "I don't believe it. I'm in charge of a quantum computer!"

Luna

"Isn't there any way to can find her using magic?" asked Sissi.

"Not that I would be able to use in time." Luna fiddled with her cork necklace. "But I think someone has been here recently. Look at the footprints. They're fresh."

She pointed at a unmarked piece of ground.

"I don't see anything," said Sissi in confusion.

"Well, I suppose everyone sees what they wish to see."

Desert

The two stopped as they reached the tower.

"I hope it's not crowed with monsters over there," said Yumi as she peered down. "We'd better not take too long."

"Look," said Ulrich as he pointed at the tower. "The tower keeps activating and deactivating."

"So, how do you think we do it?" asked Yumi. "How do we know when the towers are both activated at the same time? What do you think Jeremy?"

"I think I have no idea."

"Eh? Laura? But what are you doing here? Where's Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

"I replaced him at a moment's notice. He was worried about Aelita and went to find her," explained Laura.

"I am really surprised he let you take his place," commented Ulrich.

"He did it though. So, if I get it correctly, I have to help you deactivate these damn blinking towers. Right?"

"Right," agreed Ulrich.

"Ulrich!" Yumi nudged him and pointed at the Krabes.

"The first thing to do is to synchronise with the others," continued Laura.

"Be ready." The two drew their weapons.

Mountains

"Odd, Harry, William? Can you hear me?"

The three looked at the tower.

"Yes Laura. Actually, we've been hearing you from the beginning," said William as he rolled his eyes.

"I find it so strange to be hearing her voice instead of Jeremy's," commented Odd.

"I don't like it," said Harry as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"So tell me, amateurish guys, is it still blinking for you?"

"Hey, I'm not an amateur!" protested Odd.

"Neither am I," added Harry.

"Yes, it's blinking," said William. "And quite strangely too."

"If only I could see both of them at once," muttered Harry. "I could tell when they're both activated."

"Can't you do that?" asked Odd. "Send out the clones!"

Harry's clones appeared and faded into a shadow.

"I'd be surprised If Laura could solve such a difficult problem," said Odd. "She's really not as good as Jeremy."

"Let's go there and we'll find out," said William as he turned to smoke.

"I changed my mind. Yumi will have my Overboard and you'll get my dirty clothes."

Harry shook his head as he copied William.

Kadic

"Aelita?" Jeremy pushed the door open and peered at the empty room. He walked over to her laptop. "Sorry but this is an emergency."

He began to type. "Password… Bingo."

He accessed her account and read the message.

"Let's meet in the chapel. Oh no Aelita!"

Aelita

"You were so cheerful when you were a kid. You always had your doll with you. Can you remember?" said the woman.

Sissi and Luna peered around the corner.

"Oh no. This is bad," whispered Luna.

"You can say that again."

"Oh no. This is bad."

"I didn't mean it literally!"

"You loved the smell of flowers. You were so sad in winter when they were gone." She mved out of sight.

Jeremy

The boy paused when he saw Jim. He quickly walked past but trod on the twig.

"What is it?" asked Jim. Jeremy quickly walked away and pulled out his phone.

"Laura? Xana set a trap for Aelita. You've got to deactivate the towers quickly."

"Ok."

Desert

"I just heard from Jeremy on the phone. Aelita is in danger. She's Xana's target."

"We've got to take action. But what's your idea for the tower?" asked Ulrich. The Krabes he was fighting imploded as Harry's clone showed up. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Harry? Who said I was Harry?"

"Oh, you're just a clone," said Yumi. "But why are you here?"

"The boss wanted me to observe the tower," said the clone with a shrug.

"I have a plan but I need to run some checks. Give me a minute."

"We might not have a minute," pointed out Yumi.

"The girl has a point," said the clone as Yumi looked at the tower.

"It's changing too fast. I don't see when we can enter."

"Come on. We've got to try," said Ulrich as they turned towards it. A third Krabe appeared and skewered the Overwing as it approached. Another two appeared from a different direction.

"Well, this is fun," said the clone.

"Xana is an artificial intelligence," muttered Laura. "Artificial intelligence are logical. There must be a pattern. Some kind of repetitive sequence with the on and off states of the towers."

Aelita

"And your smile when you were sleeping in the grass. It was so sweet."

Aelita climbed the stairs. Sissi and Luna followed.

"Spectre?" whispered Sissi.

"Most likely."

"Aelita!" Sissi called out to her. "Be careful. We don't know if she's the spectre or not."

"I remember your hair was moved by the wind. I caressed them with my fingertips. I was so afraid to wake you up."

"Aelita!" Sissi grabbed her arm but she wiggled out of her grip. The woman turned to face them.

"It can't be. Mum?"

Aelita ran over.

Mountains

The three arrived at the tower.

"Hey guys, there's a pattern."

"Yeah, noticed that," said Harry dryly. "It's the prime numbers up to eleven."

"I don't get it. What's the plan in an understandable language?" asked Odd.

"I just need to find the pattern first."

"I won't just stand here waiting for Xana to turn Aelita into a vegetable," protested Odd. "Here I go!"

Odd ran towards the tower only to bang into it. The Kankrelats started to fire at them only for Harry to destroy them.

"When I told you to act instead of talking, I didn't mean rush in blindly!" said an annoyed William as he pulled Odd up. More shots missed them and they ran into the maze.

"You're never satisfied!"

"I am! Your Overboard for example. It's not that bad after all."

"You're kidding me. I know you'll never use it." Odd watched two Kankrelats bump into each other. "And it's too late. I changed my mind, I'll keep it."

"It's a pity."

Harry stabbed another Kankrelat.

"Ah man. Harry's stealing all the glory," moaned Odd.

"Well, it's not my fault he's overly powerful," said William with a shrug. "I think he tries to hold back."

Odd ducked as a monster fired at him and destroyed it.

"Right on the mark!"

Aelita

Jeremy ran into the chapel to see Sissi and Luna trying to pull Aelita away from the spectre. It was obvious that Sissi was feeling the side effects. He ran over to them.

"It's a spectre Aelita! A spectre!"

Aelita ignored him. Jeremy dragged Aelita away.

"Why didn't we try that?" asked Luna. Sissi shrugged and stumbled, dizzy.

"Stop! What are you doing!" yelled Aelita.

"You flung yourself at a spectre Aelita!"

Desert

Ulrich deflected the shots as he jumped up onto a different Krabe.

"Watch out Yumi!"

A Krabe knocked her over as the one Ulrich was on top of knocked him off. A shot knocked Ulrich off the edge and he landed on a ledge.

"Laura! We're under attack," said Yumi as she hid behind a rock.

"Two… Three… Five…. Seven… Eleven… That's it! I figured out the pattern! Xana us using the prime numbers."

"We know that!" yelled Ulrich as Harry's clone stabbed the two Krabes and helped him up. "Harry worked it out ages ago!"

"Xana activates one tower then the other then waits a second then does the same thing only with an extra activation. Here comes the interesting part. After eleven switches, he restarts the whole sequence and keeps both towers activated for a few seconds. It gives you enough time to sneak in."

"Noticed that too," said Harry. "The window is thirteen seconds long. Just have a hard time with the monsters Xana keeps spawning!"

Aelita

"And I saw Xana's eye in her eyes. What, do you need more?" asked Jeremy.

"You're lying. It's my mother. I'm sure of it. If she was a spectre, why didn't she chase me when you dragged me outside? And when she touched me, I should have felt something, a side effect as usual. I didn't feel anything."

"How about the fact I feel dizzy and it only started after I touched her?" asked Sissi.

"Things aren't always as they appear," said Luna. "And as to why she didn't chase us, well, Xana knows that if we took you away, you'd come back. It's easier to trap a willing prey. And the side effects may not always be apparent."

"I don't know what to tell you," said Jeremy. "The spectre is different from the others."

"Or you're speaking nonsense. You want to prevent me from seeing her again. If our friendship matters to you, you'll let me go back to her."

"Then we'll just have to drag you away again," said Sissi with a shrug.

Aelita ran.

"Hey, wait!" They ran after her.

Lyoko

"Five… Seven… Eleven… go!"

Everyone made their way to their respective towers. Yumi rode the Overbike into the tower as William threw Odd into theirs.

"Now, I'll take care of you!"

"Team up?" asked Harry. William nodded and they charged.

Odd and Yumi walked to the centre of the platform and rose to the second one. They pressed their hands to it.

Code

Lyoko

Chapel

"My darling. Where have you been?" asked the spectre. "Come."

Aelita ran over to her. Sissi quickly caught up, even if she as dizzy. She grabbed the spectre and tried to pull Aelita away from it.

"Let me go!"

Jeremy ran in. "Aelita!"

The spectre sent a pulse of electricity at him but he had moved before it had chance to hit him. The spectre exploded. Jeremy grinned.

"Mum?" Aelita sat down on the floor. Jeremy tried to hug her but she threw the arm off. "It's all your fault. I hate you."

"It wasn't your mother Aelita. It was a spectre. Xana is a fearsome opponent. He sets traps for us. He uses our most secret pains for that. But you're not alone. You can count on me. And the others. And you know what? Xana is just a program. He can make mistakes. We're going to beat him for god. I promise you."

Aelita smiled as Sissi and Luna watched.

Lab

Aelita and Sissi attached their watches to the computer.

"You lost a lot of codes. Both of you."

"I'm nearly empty," said Sissi with a frown. "But the spectre was touching Aelita for longer."

"It's entirely possible that Xana implanted different amount of source codes into us," said Harry. "So some people could have less than others."

"And Xana now has eighty per cent of his power back," said Jeremy. "That's bad. Very bad. Another twenty and he'll take control of the entire network."

"Then he'll come for me," added Harry.

"I sucked. I was so stupid," muttered Aelita.

"It's not your fault. You thought it was your mother," said Odd as he reassured her.

"It could have happened to any one of us," added Yumi. "Except Harry. He would know off the bat."

"Don't worry," said Ulrich. "We're all with you."

"I'm sorry. I've been so nasty to you," said Aelita to Jeremy.

"Don't worry." Laura left, annoyed at being ignored.

Sewers

"Laura!" The girl stopped as Aelita called out to her. "Thank you."

The girl smiled slightly before leaving.


End file.
